la vérité est parfois bien cachée
by Malefoydream
Summary: Lorsque les filles des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard se rencontrent dans cette même école, cela fait des étincelles. Deux caractères très opposés qui pourtant vont s'allier afin de savoir pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant...
1. magazine people et crises de nerfs

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Romance/Action

Ratting : T

Couples : HG/CW, RW/OC, HP/DM

Petit mot avant de commencer: Hello, comment ça va ? Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non je rigole je viens juste vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises. Cette fanfiction se déroule quelques années après la scolarité de Harry et ses amis et c'est encore un slash. Bon ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

- Ha si je les avais en face de moi, je leur ferais subir les pires tortures.

Mais après qui Harry Potter pouvait-il bien en vouloir ? La guerre était terminée depuis 13 ans et les aurors avaient passé 10 ans à rechercher tous les mangemorts qui s'étaient volatilisés. Le monde magique était donc maintenant en paix et se reconstruisait petit à petit. Mais voila Harry avait triomphé de Voldemort lors de sa septième année à Poudlard et depuis les journaliste l'épiaient en permanence, afin de tout savoir de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui Harry en avait plus que marre de voir sa vie privée, et celle de sa fille, étalées sur papier glacée et lu dans l'intégralité du monde sorcier.

- Harry calmes toi, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu, après tout ce n'est qu'un article bidon de plus parmi tant d'autre. Soupira Hermione, car il faut dire qu'Harry se mettait dans tous ses états dès qu'un article abordait de trop près sa vie privé et surtout sa fille.

- Non, là ils vont trop loin, oser raconter que ma fille se drogue alors qu'elle a à peine 11 ans. C'est une honte, tu as vu pour quoi il la font passer et moi par le même occasion ! Je devrais leur faire un procès. Harry criait tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer.

- ça ne ferait que leur montrer que ça te touche et puis, se justifier, c'est se sentir à moitié coupable. Dit sur un ton professoral Hermione.

- Ho arrêtes avec ça, depuis que tu fais des études de psychologie on ne peut plus avoir une conversation sans que tu me psychanalyse. Se plaignit Harry, cela fit rire Hermione car son ami répétait toujours la même chose, quand elle tentait de lui expliquait que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

En ce moment même son ami était en train de déchirer en tout petits morceaux l'article de sorcière hebdo où l'on voyait sa filleule en train de boire une potion sensément hallucinogène. L'article de sorcière hebdo était sur les enfants de star et, sous la photo d'une jeune brune en train de boire un liquide rose, s'étalait un tissus d'inepties « Mais que fait Christie Potter ? La jeune fille aurait été vue hier, dans un bar de la capitale avec des amis, en train de boire ce qui semble être de la "dreamfly", une boisson connue pour ses effets hallucinatoires. Après la drogue que peut bien nous réserver cette jeune fille, d'à peine onze rappelons le. Est-elle, comme tant d'autres enfants de star, en train de subir les effets de la notoriété et d'échapper au contrôle de son père, le célèbre attrapeur Harry Potter ? Affaire à suivre… »

Hermione savait très bien ce que Christie et ses amis buvaient, puisque ses enfants en buvaient aussi. Ce n'était pas de la "dreamfly", comme le prétendait l'article, mais une boisson moldu appelée Grenadine. La photo était certes animée mais dessus seul les jeunes sorciers bougeaient, pas les autres clients, ce qui signifiait qu'elle provenait d'un bar du Londres moldu. Lieux où l'on ne sert légalement que des sirop ou des sodas aux adolescents, pas d'alcool et encore moins de l'alcool sorcier. Mais évidement tout les lecteurs, de ces torchons de magazines people, s'empressaient de croire ce qui y était écrit, sans chercher à savoir si c'était là la vérité. Le mois dernier par exemple, les journaux avaient prétendu qu'elle allait divorcer de son mari depuis huit ans, Charlie Weasley, car il la trompait avec la nounou de leurs jumeaux de deux ans. Ce qui était totalement faux puisque la nounou en question était la cousine de Charlie mais bien évidement tous les client de sa librairie lui avait posé la question de si oui ou non elle se séparait de son dresseur de dragons. Sa fille en avait souffert car, même si elle est très éveillée pour ses sept ans, elle pensait que les rumeurs que ses camarades lui rapportaient sur ses parents étaient vraies. Heureusement tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

De l'autre coté du pays, dans le salon chaleureux d'un grand manoir, un homme blond enrageait presque tout autant qu'Harry, et pour les mêmes raisons de plus. Sa fille se retrouvait elle aussi dans l'article sur les enfants de star, dans la catégorie petits enfants de mangemorts. Agathe Malfoy avait un grand père funestement connu, ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'on s'attaquait à elle, en la soupçonnant d'actes illégaux ou immoraux. Mais là, insinuer qu'elle faisait des sacrifices d'animaux, c'en était trop pour les nerfs de l'illustre Drago Malfoy, pourtant réputé pour son calme légendaire. Sous la photo de sa fille, aussi belle et blonde que lui, s'exhibait en lettre rose l'article maudit : « La semaine dernière, la jeune mais non moins sulfureuse Agathe Malfoy, aurait été vu en compagnie d'autres enfants de mangemorts, en train de dresser un autel avec pour sacrifice un chat noir. Récemment, elle avait déjà apparut aimer le mouvement moldu appelé Gothisme, en s'habillant de noir avec de grosses croix autour du cou. Et rappelons nous le jour de ses onze, lorsque elle était arrivée au restaurant réservé pour son anniversaire, aux bras d'un jeune homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Prend elle la mauvaise pente ? Son père l'homme d'affaire Drago Malfoy risque-t-il de la rejeter ou va-t-il l'aider ? Nous vous tiendrons au courrant. »

Drago venait de casser un troisième vase en porcelaine lorsque Blaise jugea qu'il fallait arrêter les dégâts. Il fit asseoir son ami et lui apporta une potion calmante car, en tant que médicomage de Drago, il savait qu'une colère trop grande pouvait être dangereuse pour le blond. Bien évidement que Agathe n'était pas gothique, ni une dévergondée qui sortait avec des garçons de 16 ans. Elle était une adolescente de 11 ans normale mais, trois mois auparavant, un ami à elle, Lois Nott, était mort dans une course de voiture et elle l'avait très mal vécue. Elle ne s'habillait alors plus que de noir, puis elle avait réussit à dépasser sa tristesse et accompagnait maintenant le grand frère de son ami pour l'aider dans son deuil. Mais les journaux épiaient ses moindres faits et gestes pour les rapporter, le plus souvent déformés, à la population. Elle ne faisait pas de sacrifice d'animaux, elle enterrait le chat de Lois c'est tout, celui-ci pensait que c'était la réincarnation de sa grand-mère alors ils avaient fait un adieux à l'animal avec des bougies et une croix.

Beaucoup craignaient que les enfants nés dans des anciennes familles de mangemorts, ne deviennent des criminels, ils croyaient donc tout ce que pouvait raconter les magazines. Le fait est que personne n'avait entièrement confiance en Drago, Blaise et tous les enfants qui avaient été forcé par leurs parents à devenir mangemorts. Le jugement des tribunaux avait été de ne pas les condamner, ils avaient été reconnu innocents car sous l'influence de leurs parents, mais cela n'empêchait pas les gens de les défigurer dans la rue. Ils avaient néanmoins étaient privés presque en totalité de leurs héritages familiaux. Les anciens jeunes mangemorts avaient mis du temps à se faire une réputation honorable dans le monde magique et les mensonges sur Agathe écorchaient celle de Drago. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de sa fille, il le savait et pour rien au monde il ne la laisserait tomber. Elle était tout pour lui, c'était la preuve qu'il pouvait réussir quelque chose de bien dans sa vie et puis, elle venait de son seul amour…


	2. Remenber

L'ami d'Agathe, Lois Nott, était le cousin de Théodore Nott, ancien ami de Drago et Blaise. Le jeune homme était influençable et assez rejeté par les autres enfants à cause du passé de sa famille. Le souvenir de sa mort dans une course de voiture, avait rappelé à Blaise et Drago une autre course qui s'était déroulée 12 ans auparavant…

_Drago et Blaise avait 19 ans et, insouciants, avaient décidés de participer à une course de voitures magiques. C'était Blaise qui en avait eu l'idée et cela avait tout de suite emballé Drago. Mais, au moment du départ, Blaise n'était pas là car il avait été appelé d'urgence à St Mangouste. Dans l'immense foule, il n'avait pas pu trouvé Drago pour l'avertir qu'il devait partir et son ami avait donc du choisir, dans la précipitation, un autre partenaire. Il avait alors vu Harry et lui avait proposé de faire équipe tout les deux. Le principe de la course était simple, les co-équipiers devaient se faire confiance pour que la voiture avance, moins ils avaient confiance en l'autre et moins la voiture avançait. Pendant la course de voiture Drago conduisait et Harry était à coté de lui. Le blond avait été étonné que le brun accepte sa proposition mais, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de faire équipe avec lui si il voulait participer à la course, puisqu'il n'avait pas de partenaire. Un peu avant la fin du circuit, Drago s'était tourné vers Harry et lui avait demandé si la confiance entre eux était réciproque, car la voiture avançait vite mais pas assez. _

_- Tu me fais confiance ? Car moi je te fais entièrement confiance_

_- Oui je te fais confiance. Lui répondit Harry touché par les mots du blond et la voiture sembla alors accélérer légèrement. _

_- Et bien on va voir jusqu' à où tu me fais confiance, avait crié Drago puis sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, je veux savoir jusqu'à où tu …_

_Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase car Drago avait accéléré brusquement. Il accélérait de plus en plus et on aurait dit qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur d'en face mais, au dernier moment, il tourna et ralentit pour arriver plus doucement sur la ligne d'arrivée. Ils venaient de gagner et de remporter le trophée des 3 bolides. Emporté par leur joie ils s'étaient enlacé, heureusement personne ne les avaient remarqué. Harry avait raccompagné Drago chez lui, ils avaient parlé de leur passé commun et de tous les malentendus qui avaient pu exister entre eux. Ce soir là avait marqué un tournant positif dans leur relation, du moins c'est ce qu'avait pensé Drago sur le coup, car le lendemain Harry avait disparu envolé pour les USA._

Drago lui était partit retrouver une bonne amie en Allemagne où il était resté cinq ans avant de revenir en Angleterre, mais pas seul, à son retour il était accompagné de sa fille de 4 ans. Drago se consacra alors à l'expansion de sa nouvelle société et à la création de "Magicnet", Internet version sorcier. Le blond avait en effet développé Internet et arrangé le système de télévision moldu pour en rendre possible l'utilisation par des sorciers, ce qui l'avait rendu riche. Son meilleur ami Blaise quand à lui était devenu un médecin très apprécié et compétent. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours aussi proches et Drago appréciait que Blaise soit son médicomage, car ainsi les secrets sur la santé du blond n'étaient connus que de lui. Comme par exemple, pourquoi il avait une grande cicatrice au ventre datant d'une dizaine d'années.


	3. Le début d'une longue amitié ?

Résumé : Quand les deux filles, des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, se rencontrent dans cette même école, cela fait des ravages. Deux caractères très opposés mais qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir, pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Romance/Action

Ratting : T

Couples : HG/CW, RW/OC, HP/DM

Petit mot avant de commencer: Hello, comment ça va ? Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non je rigole je viens juste vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises. Cette fanfiction se déroule quelques années après la scolarité de Harry et ses amis et c'est encore un slash. Bon ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

- Papa ! Dépêche toi je ne veux pas rater le Poudlard express. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour à l'école.

- Oui mi vida j'arrive, deux minutes s'il te plait.

Et dix minutes plus tard…

- Ah vous voila enfin je commençait à me dire que vous ne descendriez jamais monsieur Harry Potter.

- Je ne retrouvais plus le portoloin et, sans lui, on ne pouvait pas partir Mademoiselle Christie Potter. Allez en route.

Christie était plus que surexcitée à l'idée d'intégrer l'école de sorcellerie où avait étudié son père et ses amis et dont ils disaient tellement de bien. De plus certains des amis de la jeune fille avaient déjà intégré l'école, elle ne serait donc pas trop perdue. Son impatience provoquait une agitation monstre dans la maison de campagne, où elle vivait seule avec son père, et celui-ci se voyait crier dessus depuis des heures. Christie aurait aimé avoir une mère pour l'aider à faire sa valise, comme les autres enfants, mais apparemment ce n'était pas dans les priorités de son père de lui en trouvait une.

Une autre jeune fille qui était aussi très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, mais n'osait pas le montrer, était assise au même moment avec son père dans la limousine sorcière de celui-ci. Agathe espérait se faire de nouveaux amis et, de préférence, sans parents morts par suicide ou enfermés pour actes de barbarie. La majorité de ses connaissances étaient des pensionnaires de l'orphelinat qu'avait ouvert Pansy Parkinson, pour accueillir les enfants ou petits enfants de mangemorts. Ainsi ils étaient qualifiés de non fréquentables et étaient un peu marginaux à son goût, à part Lois mais, il n'était plus là. Son père, elle le voyait, se retenait de pleurer car un Malfoy ne pleure pas, c'est pourquoi elle s'abstenait de lui dire combien elle était contente de partir à Poudlard. Sans elle il allait perdre ses points de repères, elle était tout pour lui. Ils vivaient seuls au manoir Malfoy, avec la cuisinière/femme de ménage, et Blaise et sa chienne colley Nirvana, vestige de sa période sexe & drogue.

La répartition dans les maisons se faisait un peu différemment de celle qu'avaient connu Harry et ses amis. A présent les nouveaux élèves se présentait d'abord devant les professeurs pour une série de questions puis ils mettaient ensuite le choixpeau. La deuxième nouveauté était que l'appel ne se faisait plus par les noms de famille, pour éviter les préjugés liés à certains de ces noms. Les élèves passaient donc dans l'ordre du mois de naissance, Christie se présenta quand ce fut les naissances du mois de Mai, à ses cotés se tenait une grande blonde un peu froide, celle-ci l'intrigua tout de suite. Agathe, elle, se demandait ce que cette brune tout sourire avait à la dévisageait, elle allait lui demander quand les professeurs lui firent signe d'avancer. Elle fut répartit à Serdaigles, tant mieux elle n'aurait pas à subir des regards méprisants, juste parce qu'elle se trouvait à Serpentard. Christie aussi se retrouva à Serdaigles, son père avait toujours dit qu'elle était très intellectuelle, en plus d'être pleine de vie. Tient se dit-elle, la princesse des glaces aussi est à Serdaigles, ce sera plus facile pour lui parler. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit dès le lendemain matin. Elle avait repéré "sa proie" en train de lire dans le grand parc, elle s'empressa donc de la rejoindre. Agathe était installée près du lac lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle tomba nez à nez avec la même brune de la répartition, celle ci lui souriait…gentiment.

- Salut je m'appelle Christie et toi ?

- Salut, moi c'est Agathe. Répondit la blonde un peu méfiante. Tu sais que tu es une des premières à venir m'adresser la parole. Mais les autres, c'était par curiosité vis-à-vis de ma famille, alors si c'est ton cas by by. Dit elle assez sèchement à son interlocutrice.

- Ah bon ? Non moi, c'est toi seule qui m'intéresses, je ne connais pas ta famille.

La brune semblait sincère alors Agathe décida de ne pas partir et de continuer la discussion.

- Et puis si je suis la première à venir vers toi, tant mieux, comme ça je pourrais dire que j'ai été ta toute première amie ici ! dit Christie amusée.

- Tu es une marrante toi ! Agathe rit et se détendit, cette fille lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Je sais mon oncle Ron me le dit souvent.

- Ton oncle ? Tu en a de la chance d'avoir un oncle, tu dois avoir des cousins aussi, moi mon père il n'a pas de frères et sœurs. Agathe en était d'ailleurs très déçue, soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait trop et se reprit. Mais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ?!

- C'est parce que je t'inspire confiance. Ça le fait souvent avec les personnes qui me rencontre. Lui répondit Christie en s'asseyant à ses cotés. Et en fait oncle Ron c'est juste le meilleur ami à papa. Mon père est fils unique, mes grands parents sont morts quand il était tout bébé, alors forcément…

- Oui c'est sur, et sinon, tu vis où ?

- Près de Londres avec mon père.

- Juste avec lui ? demanda Agathe.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, tu sais il m'a élevé tout seul mais il va avoir besoin de compagnie maintenant que je suis ici. Sourit Christie.

- Mais ta mère elle vit où ?

- Mon père dit que j'ai été adopté. Lui répondit la jeune Potter.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment y croire. S'étonna la blonde froide, qui se déglaçait peu à peu.

- Pas vraiment mais je n'ose pas lui en parler. Allez finit les questions sur ma vie, je suis là pour qu'on parle de toi, tu vis où ?

- Dans le manoir où mon père a grandit, vers Stonehenge. Moi aussi je ne vis qu'avec mon père, enfin il y a aussi notre cuisinière et puis, le meilleur ami de père possède une maison juste à coté du manoir, donc on le voit très souvent. Expliqua la jeune Malfoy.

- Toi aussi tu as été adopté par un homme riche qui n'a pas encore trouvé l'amour de sa vie ? Ironisa Christie.

- Non moi il l'avait trouvé mais l'a perdu. Lui répondit tristement Agathe. Sinon sur ma mère je ne sais que ce que mon père m'en a dit. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle, cela se voit dans la manière dont il parle d'elle, de son Anna. Elle était Allemande, blonde et assez hautaine, je lui ressemble beaucoup parait-il. Mais je ne peux pas m'en rendre compte car elle est morte en accouchant de moi, finit-elle au bord des larmes. Christie la consola comme elle pu puis, décida de changer de sujet.

- C'est déjà ça… Sinon tu aimes quoi comme activité, j'espère que tu aimes le quidditch car moi j'adore ! Mon père est attrapeur et toi ?

- Moi il est le patron d'une grande société multimédia. Renifla Agathe. Et oui j'aime le quiddtich, en plus du chant et du piano. Au fait dans quelle équipe il joue ton père ?

- Il joue dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Christie n'aimait pas se vanter mais elle avait toujours était fière du métier de son père.

- C'est Harry Potter ton père ? Mais oui je me disais que ta tète me disais quelque chose, je t'ai vue dans un de ces magazines people que mon père me cache, pour que je ne vois pas ce que l'on dit sur moi.

- Toi aussi ton père fait ça ? Les parents de mes amis et mon père veulent nous cacher les ragots sur notre compte.

- Comme le fait qu'on dit que tu te drogues et boit ?

- Ah oui, cette rumeur a mis mon père hors de lui, en réalité je me saoule à la grenadine pas à la "dreamfly" !

- Mais la grenadine ce n'est qu'un sirop moldu, ce n'est pas de l'alcool. Demanda Agathe, un peu perdue par les propos de Christie.

- Oui et je suis contente que tu connaisses. Et toi on dit quoi sur toi ?

- Que je sors avec tous les gothiques de 16 ans que je rencontre.

- Et bien dis donc Agathe, et tu ne me proposes même pas de me présenter à tes amis, je suis vexée.

- Vous êtes vraiment une marrante mademoiselle Christie Potter.

- Et vous n'êtes pas aussi méchante que vous en avez l'air mademoiselle Agathe Malfoy. Christie fit un clin d'œil à son interlocutrice puis se leva. Bon je dois me sauver mais on se voit cet après-midi en botanique.

- Oui ok mais, attend, comment tu as su qui j'étais, je ne t'ai pas dis mon nom ?! S'étonna Agathe.

- C'est à cause de tes cheveux blonds et puis, je t'ai vu en couverture de sorcière actuelle. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches sinon tu aurais refusé de me parler quand je t'ai abordé tout à l'heure, lui expliqua Christie. Enfin c'est ce que je me suis dit, tu sais si tu te donne l'air d'une fille froide personne ne voudra venir te parler.

- C'est le but en fait. Répondit un peu vexée Agathe, ce qui inquiéta Christie.

- Ah, autant pour moi. Tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir dit ça au moins, je ne voulais pas te blesser et j'aimerais vraiment être ton amie. Alors tu ne m'en veux pas, on pourra se revoir ?

- Oui on pourra, allez, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à faire ? Agathe essayait de cacher son trouble, ce que lui avait dit cette Potter lui avait fait bizarre. Et puis le fait qu'elle veuille être son amie l'étonnait beaucoup.

- Si, si j'y vais tchao ! Cria la brune en partant tel une gazelle sous le regard rieur de sa nouvelle amie. Agathe avait le sentiment que sa vie ne serait plus la même maintenant qu'elle connaissait Christie, et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

désolé j'ai eu très peu de temps à moi pendant les vacances et je ne voulais pas poster le 3eme chapitre sans avoir finit le 4eme. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, biz.


	4. Petits surnoms et plume à papotes

Résumé : Quand les deux filles, des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, se rencontrent dans cette même école, cela fait des ravages. Deux caractères très opposés mais qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir, pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Romance/Action

Ratting : T

Couples : HG/CW, RW/OC, HP/DM

Petit mot avant de commencer: Hello, comment ça va ? Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non je rigole je viens juste vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises. Cette fanfiction se déroule quelques années après la scolarité de Harry et ses amis et c'est encore un slash. Bon ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

L'après midi les deux filles se retrouvèrent en cour de botanique, puisqu'il fallait faire des groupes de deux, Christie se mit à coté d'Agathe. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaires mais ce ne fut pas le cas des autres enfants. Tous les élèves de Serdaigles, même si ils n'étaient pas du genre à divulguer des ragots, venaient d'avoir la confirmation que les filles des deux grands ennemis de Poudlard étaient en bons termes. Une source fiable de Griffondor avait certifié à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle avait vu les concernées ensemble dans le parc et chose incroyable, en train de rire. Cela semblait assez suspect mais après tout, la jeune Potter n'avait pas du tout le même caractère que son père adoptif. Agathe elle par contre, était le portrait de son père, lorsqu'elle était en présence de personne ne faisant pas partie de son cercle intime. Une Malfoy ne montrer ses sentiments à personne pourtant, en cet instant, un œil avertit pouvait voir que la jeune blonde bouillait sur place. Oui elle avait parlé à Potter sans la frapper, oui elle l'appréciait et ne voyait pas pourquoi une Malfoy et une Potter ne pourrait pas s'entendre. D'ailleurs comment autant de personne pouvaient savoir qui elles étaient alors que leurs noms n'avaient encore jamais était dit par un professeur ? Décidément il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrive à mettre la main sur un sorcière hebdo ou tout autre magazine traitant des sorciers connus, car apparemment on y parlait d'elle et de Christie aussi.

La jeune Potter elle se fichait de ce que ses camarades pouvaient penser, dès la seconde où elle avait vu dans la grande salle elle avait eu envie de parler avec Agathe et jamais rien ne pouvait détourner Christie de son but. Sa tante Hermione, la meilleure amie de son père, disait qu'elle était comme lui quelqu'un de buté qui n'écoutait jamais les conseils des autres et fonçait tète baissée. Cette comparaison lui avait fait plaisir car Christie voulait se convaincre que Harry était son vrai géniteur pas seulement son père adoptif. Ainsi toute comparaison entre leur caractère ou toutes ressemblances physiques, comme la couleur de cheveux ou l'émeraude dans ces yeux, lui donnaient du baume au cœur. Elle était donc d'après Hermione, butée mais sure d'elle, tout comme Harry l'avait était autrefois, quand il s'agissait de combattre Voldemort. Ces aventures l'avaient rendu célèbre, peut être trop d'ailleurs, et maintenant leur vie s'étalait sur papier glacé. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans que quelqu'un les reconnaissent, et son arrivé à Poudlard n'avait pas échappé à la règle. La brune pétillante allait devoir affronter le monde extérieur sans son père mais, cette fois ci, Agathe serait avec elle, les deux plus grandes célébrités juniors réunies, elle sourit à cette pensée.

- Pourquoi sourit tu bêtement ? Lui demanda sa voisine.

- c'est parce que je suis contente, maintenant quand on m'approchera tu seras avec moi pour m'aider à repousser les gêneurs.

- Hein ? Heu… je veux dire comment ? se reprit Agathe.

- Tu comprend on va beaucoup intéresser les gens, après tout, voir les deux plus grandes célébrités juniors réunies, c'est pas commun. Tous les élèves vont vouloir nous parler, être nos amis. La brune sautillait presque sur place.

- Tu n'es amie avec moi que pour la célébrité et que je te serve de garde du corps ? S'offusqua la jeune Malfoy, elle n'appréciait pas qu'on se serve d'elle.

- Mais non voyons, je sais me défendre toute seule, je te rappelle que je suis célèbre depuis que je sais marcher à quatre pattes. Non c'est juste que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne serais plus seule… Christie perdit un peu de son sourire en disant la fin de sa phrase et Agathe se rendit bien compte de sa tristesse même si sa nouvelle amie le cachait très bien.

- Tu ne seras plus seule face à eux je te le promet, et puis moi aussi ça m'arrange bien d'être avec toi, j'aurait quelqu'un à envoyer aux fauves si on m'attaque.

- T'es sérieuse là, tu m'utiliserais comme bouclier humain ? demanda Christie.

- Pas le moins du monde, la rassura Agathe.

- Mesdemoiselles veuillez écouter mon cours je vous prit ! Mme Chourave n'appréciait guère les bavardages pendant ses explications. Melle Potter pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

- Oui professeur ! Il faut bien mettre nos caches oreilles si l'on ne veut pas entendre les cris stridents de la mandragore pendant qu'on la déracine, pour la changer de pot. Si jamais on perçoit son cri on risque de se sentir mal, de tomber dans les pommes, de s'évanouir quoi. Et cela serait gênant pour continuer le cours. Finit l'interrogée en souriant, contente d'avoir écoutée d'une oreille son professeur. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs assez étonnée que la jeune fille ait pu restituer les explications alors qu'elle semblait ne rien écouter du tout et parler avec sa camarade.

- Bon il semble que vous ayez tout comprit mademoiselle, y a-t-il des questions ? Bien vous pouvez commencer alors.

- Je suis sidérée comment tu as fait pour me parler et en même temps écouter ? S'étonna Agathe.

- C'est simple, je t'expliquerais un jour. Christie ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil avant de se retourner vers ses pots et d'entamer le déracinement de sa mandragore.

Décidément cette Potter est pleine de surprises, se dit Agathe, encore médusée de l'exactitude avec laquelle son amie avait répondue à la question de Mme Chourave. Que lui réservait-elle encore ?

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que Christie jouait au même petit jeu qu'en cours de botanique, elle parlait sans arrêts et pourtant elle réussissaient à répondre juste aux questions des profs. Cela faisait une semaine que Agathe attendait que son amie lui explique comment elle arrivait à faire ce tour de force. Et elle eu enfin sa réponse pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle observait la brune qui était à moitié endormit sur son parchemin lorsqu'elle remarqua que la plume de Christie bougeait toute seule, « alors c'était donc ça ? » se dit la blonde « cette chipie utilise une plume à papotes pour que les cours s'inscrivent d'eux même, et si je la prenait à son propre jeu ? » Ainsi Agathe subtilisa la plume de Christie pour l'échanger avec la sienne. Lorsque la jeune Potter se réveilla elle fut surprise de ne voir que la moitié de son cours écrit et surtout elle s'inquiéta quand elle remarqua que sa plume était immobile. Puis elle comprit au sourire de sa voisine de table ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi sa plume semblait inanimée.

- C'est pas drôle Agathe, rend moi ma plume !

- Non, pas avant que tu m'ai dis où est-ce que je peux m'en procurer une moi aussi, c'est trop pratique d'avoir une plume qui écrit pour toi, pas besoin d'écouter les cours qui t'endorme et en plus on n'a plus mal aux mains à force de devoir tout copier le plus vite possible. La blonde avait prit un visage dur qu'elle perdit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. De plus elle était sorti de la salle de cours avec Christie sur les talons qui continuait de se plaindre qu'elle voulait sa plume.

- Je t'en apporte une demain, j'en ai plusieurs dans ma malle, mais surtout n'en parle à personne parce que je crois que c'est interdit d'en posséder et puis mon père me tuerait si il apprenait que j'en utilise, il ne supporte pas d'en voir une, quelque chose en rapport avec ces plumes a du le traumatiser je crois. Sourit Christie.

- Ok ça marche chipie !

- Comment tu m'a appelé ?

- Chipie, j'ai trouvé que c'était très approprié comme surnom pour vous qualifier toi et ton caractère malicieux.

- Ah ok. Se contenta de répondre Christie mais, au fond ça lui faisait très plaisir que sa nouvelle amie lui ai trouvé un surnom ,et cela sans aucune arrières pensées ou aucune tentatives de ce moquer d'elle, ça voulait dire que elle ne lui était pas indifférente, qu'elle l'appréciait.

Oui la brune en était sure, venant de la jeune Malfoy ce geste représentait surement beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'un simple acte de camaraderie entre adolescent. Cela signifiait que Agathe acceptait que Christie fasse partie du peu de personne qui l'a connaissait tel qu'elle était: une fille simple et heureuse de vivre, qui ferait tout pour ne pas décevoir son père et l'amour qui lui portait.

- Mais il va falloir que je te trouve moi aussi un surnom alors, rajouta tout de même la jeune Potter.

- Si ça te fait plaisir. Répondit Agathe, elle se garda bien de dire que cela lui faisait surtout plaisir à elle. Premièrement sa nouvelle amie ne semblait pas gênée de se voir attribué un surnom mais en plus elle voulait lui en trouver un.

Cette attention semblait avoir était faite pour montrer à la blonde combien elle souhaiter lui faire plaisir en lui trouvant à son tour un p'tit nom, mais aussi combien elle comptait rester attaché à elle, un surnom rapprochant toujours la personne qui le porte et celle qui le donne.

- Bien sur que ça ma plaisir… ma belle licorne. Dit doucement Christie.

- Quoi tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Agathe surprise par son nouveau surnom.

- Ma belle licorne ?

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Pourquoi ce nom ?

- Et bien parce que comme les licorne tu es magnifique à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur et puis comme elles tu es très difficile à approcher, c'est une grâce que tu accorde en quelque sorte, si tu laisse les gens venir te voir et te parler sans que tu les envoie promener. Je suis contente d'avoir eu cette chance.

Agathe était assez déstabilisée par les paroles de sa vis-à-vis, par la sincérité et la douceur avec lesquelles elle avait dit ces quelques mots. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inouïe se produisit, pour la première fois de sa vie Agathe Malfoy pleura sans se cacher, au risque que quelqu'un la voit. Christie s'empressa de la réconforté, lui demandant ce qui lui arrivait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de montrer ainsi ses émotions. Mais elle faisait entièrement confiance à son amie, du moins assez pour se laisser aller devant elle, se rendit compte avec joie Christie. Heureusement pour elle il n'y avait dans le couloir que Sam, un jeune poussoufle de première année, qui promit de n'en parler à personne et partit rapidement après lui avoir donné son mouchoir pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes. « Parce qu'une fille aussi jolie qu'elle ne devrais pas être triste » dixit ce même jeune homme. Agathe avait passé la soirée à regarder le mouchoir brodé aux initiales du garçon, elle finit par s'endormir serrant fermement le tissus dans sa main.


	5. une histoire qui commence ou qui finit ?

Résumé : Quand les deux filles, des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, se rencontrent dans cette même école, cela fait des ravages. Deux caractères très opposés mais qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir, pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Romance/Action

Ratting : T

Couples : HG/CW, RW/OC, HP/DM

Petit mot avant de commencer: Hello, comment ça va ? Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non je rigole je viens juste vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises. Cette fanfiction se déroule quelques années après la scolarité de Harry et ses amis et c'est encore un slash. Bon ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

La vérité est parfois bien cachée

Les deux amies ne croisèrent plus Sam, Christie était déçu car elle aurait voulu le remercier pour son mouchoir et surtout pour son silence. Personne ne savait pour le moment de faiblesse d'Agathe et la blonde en était soulagée pourtant elle avait toujours un pincement au cœur en pensant à ce qui c'était passé et à la rencontre qu'elle avait faite alors. Sans s'en rendre compte la jeune fille serrait très fort le mouchoir, que ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas, lui avait prêté. Elle avait gardé le tissus dans sa poche « pour le rendre à son propriétaire dès qu'elle le verrait » avait-elle dit à Christie, la brune n'avait fait aucun commentaires mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Nous étions donc début Octobre et les deux Serdaigles se dirigeaient vers le parc en pensant au poussoufle, se disant qu'elles aimeraient bien le recroiser au moins une fois, lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un gémirent de douleur. Elles se précipitèrent vers l'origine du bruit et ce qui se déroulait dans le couloir, sous leurs yeux, les révolta. Sam était au sol saignant du nez, son poignet formait un drôle d'angle et il suppliait ses quatre agresseurs d'arrêter. En effet quatre 6eme années de Serpentard étaient en train de tabasser le pauvre premier année, car il s'était lié d'amitié avec la petite sœur de l'un d'eux. Les sang mêlés comme Sam étant selon eux des êtres méprisables, ils ne pouvaient pas adresser la parole à un sang pur, il fallait donc donner une bonne leçon à ce petit… La magie des deux fille crépitait autour d'elles tellement elles étaient en colère et malheureusement pour les personnes présentes dans ce couloir c'était contre elles qu'elles en avait. Les quatre Serpents n'avaient pas entendu le duo de Serdaigles arriver et ils furent donc surpris quand ils reçurent dans le dos un sort de stupéfix ou de jambe en coton.

Toujours au sol Sam tremblait de tout son corps, il leva alors les yeux sur les deux amies et leur sourit.

- Merci, sans vous je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivé, il m'ont pris ma baguette. Le pauvre garçon était tout chamboulé.

- De rien voyons, ces brutes étaient à quatre contre toi tu ne pouvait rien faire. Dit Agathe.

- Oui et crois moi que je vais pas me gêner pour le dire à la directrice. Non mais, agresser un première année sur des principes passés d'âge. Christie commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Chris calme toi, regardes il est blessé, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tempéra son amie.

- Ok, occupe toi de lui pendant que moi je vais chercher un professeur pour m'aider à bouger ses débiles de Serpentards. Les concernés, un peu sonnés, grognèrent leur mécontentement et essayèrent de partir mais ils n'avancèrent pas d'un centimètre.

Agathe partit donc vers l'infirmerie, soutenant comme elle pouvait Sam. Christie revint cinq minutes après avec le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, celui-ci était outré du comportement de ses élèves (la Serdaigles était allé chercher le directeur des Serpentards, lui-même sang mêlé). Il les fit léviter jusqu'au bureau de la directrice Minerva Macgonagal et les quatre jeunes écopèrent de beaucoup d'heures de retenue ainsi que de travaux d'intérêts généraux. Ainsi ils devraient nettoyer toutes les toilettes du château et aider le nouveau garde chasse à entretenir le potager de Poudlard. Christie n'avait pas assisté à l'entretient, elle avait tout de suite rejoint Agathe et Sam à l'infirmerie pour savoir comment allait le garçon. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce elle observa de loin son amie parlait avec le poussoufle. Ils étaient tout les deux très différents, Sam était mate de peau avec des yeux bleu nuit et des cheveux noir légèrement long dont quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux et il avait une fine cicatrice sur le sourcil droit, ce qui lui conférait un certains charme. Agathe elle était blonde et aucunes imperfections ne venaient gâcher son teint de porcelaine. La jeune Potter pensa en les voyant tout les deux, qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble malgré que tout semble les opposer. Un peu comme elle et la blonde, elle étaient le yin et le yang, opposées mais complémentaires. Les deux jeunes parlaient de l'incident qui s'était produit deux semaines avant. Christie se joint à ce moment là à la conversation et remercia elle aussi Sam. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent ensuite qu'ils ne parleraient plus de ce qui s'était passé, les filles l'avait protégé en retour de son silence, l'affaire était close. Agathe redonna alors son mouchoir au garçon, mais il refusa disant qu'il lui en avait fait cadeau, elle lui sourit tendrement, leurs regards se croisèrent et ne semblait pas vouloir se lâcher jusqu'à ce que Christie face semblant d'avoir un quinte de toux. Cela les ''réveilla '' et ils rougirent dans un bel ensemble. Encore une fois la brune ne fit aucun commentaires, mais se jura d'en parler plus tard avec son amie. Et c'est-ce qu'elle fit le soir même, dès qu'elles fut sure qu'elles étaient seules dans leur dortoir.

- Il est très joli ce mouchoir, commença-t-elle en désignant le bout de tissus que Agathe n'avait pas quittait. La blonde n'arrêtait pas de le sortir de sa poche pour le regarder, elle le serrait dans sa main puis le remettait dans sa robe de sorcier.

- Oui c'est vrai, il y a un trèfle à quatre feuilles brodés dessus, Sam aurait due l'avoir ça lui aurait peut être porté chance.

- Mais il a eue de la chance puisqu'on est arrivé. Et puis, c'est peut être le fait que ce soit toi qui ai son mouchoir lui a porté chance…

- Tu crois ? Agathe semblait…heureuse, oui c'est ça heureuse, à la perspective que ce soit elle qui est aidé Sam. Christie voyait bien ce qui se passait chez son amie mais son amie, elle, ne semblait pas s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- ça a l'air de te réjouir. Me cacherait tu quelque chose ? Demanda Christie, on notait clairement le sous entendu dans sa phrase et Agathe le perçut très bien, elle rougit alors légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune Potter.

- Non voyons, je suis juste contente d'avoir pu aider quelqu'un. Tu sais je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais quand j'étais petite je pensais que je portais malheur à cause de la mort de ma mère, je ne voulais pas que ceux que j'aimais souffre par ma faute alors j'ai fugué. Personne ne le sait à part ma nourrice, j'ai fugué mais pas très loin, mon père m'a retrouvé dans le box d'un étalon qu'il venait d'acheter et qui n'était pas encore dressé. Ce cheval aurait pu me tuer mais j'ai eue beaucoup de chance car il est resté calme, il avait du sentir que j'étais faible et triste car il s'est approché doucement de moi et m'a donné de son foin comme pour me consoler. Depuis c'est mon cheval, je suis la seule qui peut l'approcher en dehors de mon père. D'après lui je suis une fille très chanceuse et ceux que j'aime le sont aussi parce qu'il m'ont, ce jour là quand il m'a dit ça je ne l'ai pas cru, après tout c'est mon père et tout les pères aimant pensent ça de leurs enfants mais aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait raison. Agathe était émue cela s'entendait dans sa voix et Christie était bouleversée par cet épisode de la vie de son amie. Elle se confia alors elle aussi à son amie.

- Mon père aussi pensait qu'il portait malheur à ses proches, quand il était adolescent. Mais l'amour de ces mêmes personnes lui a fait oublier ses doutes et il s'est battu pour que plus aucun d'eux ne partent. Il m'a fait promettre de ne jamais laisser tomber ce à quoi je tient et de ne pas croire que le malheur des autres est obligatoirement de ma faute.

- Tu vois je te l'ai dit, tous les pères soutiennent leurs enfants quand ils les aime.

- Et moi je te soutiendrais parce que je t'aime et je soutiendrais aussi Sam, toi aussi tu le feras ?

- Oui moi aussi je vous soutiendrais Sam et toi parce que je tiens à vous.

- Tu tiens à Sam ? Demanda innocemment la brune.

- Ben oui carrément, heu enfin je veux dire oui… Agathe rougit après l'annonce de cet aveux spontané.

- Il est très gentil et il a l'air de bien t'apprécier, tu pourrais tenter ta chance.

- Non je préfère attendre un peu voir ce que je ressent vraiment pour lui et puis il faudrait déjà qu'il veuillent être mon ami avant que je ne tente quoi que ce soit. Pour une fois qu'une personne ne m'a pas jugée sur une première impression, je ne veux pas tout gâcher, je voudrais lui monter qui je suis vraiment pour qu'il m'apprécie. Quand se sera fait j'envisagerais de passer au cran supérieur et de tenter une approche.

- Oui je comprend très bien, je ressent la même chose avec Tom. La voix de Chrisite n'avait été qu'un murmure mais Agathe avait très bien comprit les paroles de son amie.

- Qui est-ce Tom, racontes moi !! La pressa la blonde soudain très curieuse. Et Christie s'exécuta.

Elle lui parla de ce garçon de troisième année qui l'avait abordé et lui avait fait visiter le château la première semaine de cours. Ils avaient sympathisé et se voyaient de temps en temps, le jeune homme la considérait comme une amie lui avait-il dit mais la jeune Potter en doutait car certains de ses gestes et sa manière de sans cesse la frôler lui faisait penser qu'elle l'attirait mais qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Mais elle tout ce manège la frustrait car elle se sentait attirée par le jeune homme seulement elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre et puis elle avait peur d'avoir mal interprété ses marques d'affections. Agathe, avant de la pousser à se déclarer, lui reprocha de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant de ce garçon et de leurs liens, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela pour autant, disant à son amie que ce n'était pas grave car après tout, on a tous nos secrets…

Bientôt pourtant, la nouvelle que la fille d'Harry Potter sortait avec un jeune Serpentard qui plus est de deux ans son ainé, fit la tour de Poudlard avant de se retrouver dans sorcière hebdo. Leur relation naissante ne fut plus un secret. Avec le soutient d'Agathe, Christie s'était déclarée et Tom avait tout de suite demandé à la jeune fille de sortit avec lui, fou de joie qu'elle soit intéressée par lui. Il avait très bien accepté la présence d'Agathe avec eux, Christie ne voulant pas complètement délaisser son amie au profit de son copain, la jeune Potter fut ravie de la réaction de Tom et d'Agathe, qui avait adopté le brun tout de suite.

Christie avait bien sur prévenue son père de cette relation ne voulant pas qu'il lui en veuille en l'apprenant par les journaux. La nouvelle lui restait en travers de la gorge, après tout Christie était sa seule enfant, il la considérait encore comme une petit fille. Harry lui avait fait tout un interrogatoire à propos de Tom pour savoir si il était fréquentable, car le fait que le jeune homme ai deux ans de plus que sa fille ne lui plaisait pas trop mais si sa fille l'appréciait et que Tom la respectait il laisserait faire les choses. Tout comme il n'avait rien dit quand sa fille lui avait parlé de sa nouvelle meilleure amie, la belle Agathe Malfoy. Au début il n'y croyait pas trop mais après tout sa fille était bien différente de lui et puis, si lui n'avait jamais parlé de Drago à Christie peut être le blond avait-il fait de même avec Agathe. Ainsi les deux enfants ne savaient pas que leurs pères se haïssaient pendant leurs années Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas voulu ressasser le passé en présence de sa fille, il n'avait donc jamais abordé sa scolarité à part pour des anecdotes d'ados avec Hermione et Ron, et ses amis avaient fait de même avec les leurs, la guerre les ayant beaucoup trop blessé moralement pour qu'ils souhaitent y repenser. Il s'étonnait pourtant que deux caractères surement opposés puissent aussi bien s'entendre car après tout lui et Malfoy n'avait jamais arrêté de se disputer, jusqu'à cette nuit où Harry avait entrevu derrière l'homme cynique, un garçon fragile aussi blessé par la guerre que lui. Le blond avait disparu juste après et Harry s'était dit, peut être à tort, que le blond fuyait comme d'habitude, comme il avait toujours fuit…

Après deux semaines de love story Christie avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, elle apprenait jours après jours à connaitre un peu plus Tom et commençait semble-t-il à en tomber amoureuse. Agathe n'essayait même pas de la raisonner sur la rapidité de ses sentiments car elle savait que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire changer d'avis la brune. Et puis il faut aussi dire qu'elle aussi sentait ses petits papillons, décris par son amie, dès qu'elle voyait ou entendait la voix de Sam. Elle se sentait un peu stupide de réagir bêtement comme une poussoufle (les préjugés ont la vie dure…) mais, c'était plus fort qu'elle ce garçon la mettait dans tous ses états, surtout qu'ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, le garçon tenant compagnie à Agathe quand elle laissait Christie avec son petit ami. Le poussoufle se rapprochait sensiblement d'elle et elle se sentait un peu perdue car cela lui faisait peur et en même temps très plaisir. Le soleil semblait donc être au beau fixe pour les deux adolescentes et c'est dans ce climat joyeux et détendue qu'arriva la fin du mois de Octobre et les premières vacances.

La fête battait son plein dans la salle commune des griffondors qui fêtaient la nuit d'Halloween à l'avance. Les lions avaient organisé une fête, celle ci avait commencé après le grand repas qui marquait le début des vacances de Toussaint. Les profs ne les en avaient pas empêché car les elfes de maison avaient la tache de surveiller la soirée et si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas ils le signaleraient tout de suite. Les jeunes sorciers le savaient, chacun faisait donc attention à son comportement car si les profs devaient intervenir, ils ne pourraient plus faire de fêtes dans l'enceinte de l'école. L'alcool coulait à flots et une bonne ambiance régnait. Les deux jeunes serdaigles s'amusaient beaucoup même si elles étaient presque les seules premières années à être présente ce soir là. Aucune des deux ne buvaient et elles avaient refusé tout ce que les autres pouvaient leur proposer tant qu'elles n'en connaissait pas la provenance. Pourtant lorsque Tom proposa à Agathe de tirer sur sa cigarette elle accepta, elle bu aussi la boisson qu'il lui avait apporté, bientôt elle sentit sa tête tourner et tomba dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle avait honte de s'être laissé aller mais elle se sentit encore plus mal quand il en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ses forces l'avait quitté, et quand le garçon l'emmena discrètement à l'écart de la fête, elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait vraiment pas du venir mais, c'est Christie qui avait insisté.

La pétillante brune avait été invité à cette soirée et bien évidement elle y avait trainé Agathe, au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci. Les lions n'avait guère apprécié de voir la jeune Potter débarquer en compagnie de la blonde mais personne ou presque n'avait oser en faire la remarque. Tous savaient que si ils voulaient être dans les bonnes grâces de la fille du survivant, ils devaient accepter de côtoyer Agathe Malfoy. Ces deux là ne se séparaient que très rarement, cela en devenait presque louche. Heureusement que Christie avait un petit ami. Et puis beaucoup ne croyaient pas que l'amitié entre les deux était faite pour durer, avec leurs origines c'étaient presque sur. Ils pensaient donc qu'il fallait juste prendre son mal en patience et que la jeune Potter allait vite se séparer de son amie d'origines mangemortes. Mais, c'était mal connaitre la jeune fille en question car, quand elle s'attachait à quelqu'un'un, rien ne pouvait l'en séparer, à part peut être une trahison de la part de l'autre personne.

Et Christie s'était sentie trahit quand elle avait vu sa meilleure amie embrasser SON petit ami. Comment la blonde osait elle s'affichait ainsi devant tout les élèves présents mais surtout devant elle ? Non seulement elle lui foutait la honte (excusez mon langage cher lecteur ! C'est rien on t'excuse christie. ) en lui piquant son copain mais surtout elle lui brisait le cœur car Agathe savait très bien combien son amie était amoureuse de Tom. Chrsistie en voulait énormément à sa meilleure amie, encore plus qu'à son petit ami, jamais elle ne pourrait leurs pardonner cet affront… Elle se retourna vers la porte après avoir observé le baiser et préféra partir plutôt que de voir sa sois disant meilleure amie draguer ouvertement son copain.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le jeune homme avait drogué la blonde pour profiter d'elle lorsqu'elle serait dans les vapes. Au moment où son amie avait besoin d'elle, Christie la laissait tomber, mais ce n'était pas sa faute c'était celle de ce profiteur de Tom. Il avait vu en Christie Potter une proie facile pour atteindre par la suite une proie de choix: Agathe Malfoy. Le jeune homme comptait bien devenir populaire en sortant avec les deux célébrités de l'école et peu importe si il leur brisait le cœur au passage. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est les conséquences de son plan car une Potter blessé dans son amour propre est dangereuse, autant qu'une Malfoy en colère et ce prétentieux de Tom n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre…


	6. Jamais longtemps séparées

Résumé : Quand les deux filles, des deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard, se rencontrent dans cette même école, cela fait des ravages. Deux caractères très opposés mais qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir, pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

Auteur : Malefoydream

Genre : Romance/Action

Ratting : T

Couples : HG/CW, RW/OC, HP/DM

Petit mot avant de commencer: Hello, comment ça va ? Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, non je rigole je viens juste vous présenter ma nouvelle fic. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques bonnes ou mauvaises. Cette fanfiction se déroule quelques années après la scolarité de Harry et ses amis et c'est encore un slash. Bon ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter. Voila je crois qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous dire bonne lecture !

La vérité est parfois bien cachée

Christie était partie de la fête dans un sale état, elle pleura toute la nuit avant de s'endormir à l'aube. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il était trop tard pour le petit déjeuner elle prit donc directement le chemin du Poudlard express. Elle se fit toute petite et évita de croiser Agathe, ne voulant pas subir une confrontation si tôt. Ainsi elle rentra chez elle sans avoir parlé à la jeune aristocrate, ce qui n'était peut être pas le meilleur choix car tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas rester sur des non dits. Agathe avait été étonnée de ne plus voir son amie à la fête puis elle avait pensé que la brune était tout simplement fatiguée. Elle n'était pas rentré au dortoir ayant besoin de se remettre de sa soirée, elle ne savait donc pas se que son amie avait fait après avoir quitté la fête et c'est pourquoi elle s'inquiéta, quand elle remarqua, au petit déjeuner, que Christie n'était pas là. Elle ne l'aperçue pas non plus dans le train, peut être Christie était elle rentré chez elle par un autre moyen, se dit elle.

Pendant les vacances la blonde écrivit à son amie pour avoir de ses nouvelles et savoir la raison de son départ de la fête et de son absence dans le train mais elle ne reçu aucunes réponses. La jeune Potter ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre mais Agathe s'obstinait à croire que ses hiboux ne trouvaient pas son amie. Son père avait beau lui dire que les hiboux trouvent toujours le destinataire de leur colis, elle ne voulait rien entendre, ou plutôt ne voulait rien comprendre… Elle parla de Christie à son père, sous la demande de celui-ci. Elle lui raconta la première fois qu'elle avait vu Christie et comment la brune semblait la dévisager ce qui l'avait énervé. Puis elle rit au souvenir de leur rencontre, la manière dont son amie avait usé de culot, et de courage aussi, pour l'aborder et lui parler, sans que la froide miss Malfoy ne la rejette. Drago écoutait sans broncher sa fille lui narrer ses déboires avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa première vraie amie, Christie Potter. Il l'écoutait parler de leur bêtises d'adolescentes mais aussi de leur professeurs qu'elles adoraient presque tous et surtout du « sauvetage » de ce jeune poussoufle attaqué par des Serpentard plus âgé. Agathe semblait d'ailleurs être attachée à ce garçon plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, et ces brutes devant lesquelles sa fille n'avait pas plié « j'étais comme eux, un con arrogant » se dit Drago avec tristesse. Sa fille semblait avoir oublié pour un temps le décès de son meilleur ami Lois Nott grâce à Christie et cela valait mieux mais pourtant, Drago pressentait qu'elle allait être triste, car la jeune Potter semblait à présent refuser de parler à sa fille, malgré leur amitié. Elle n'avait pas non plus répondu à l'invitation d'Agathe de venir passer le dernier week-end des vacances au manoir.

Drago espérait que ce ne soit pas à cause du père de la jeune fille et de leur ancienne haine mutuelle, car cela semblait très injuste de punir leurs filles à cause de leur passé, surtout qu'elles au moins ne faisaient pas la même erreur que eux. En voyant sa fille si affligée, le blond décida de révéler à sa fille le passé de haine entre Harry et lui, pour qu'elle comprenne bien combien il serait dur de continuer cette amitié même si celle-ci était exceptionnelle. Il omit certaines choses pendant son récit mais lui raconta tout de même les principaux points. Agathe apprit ainsi que son père avait détesté Harry Potter parce que celui-ci lui avait refusé son amitié et lui avait préféré un Weasley, qu'il considérait à l'époque comme des traitres à leur sang sans le sous. Bléssée dans son orgueil le garçon de 11 ans avait juré de faire de la vie du brun un enfer et il avait pas mal réussit selon lui. Pendant des années son nom avait été associé à celui de Potter pour illustrer la haine Griffondor/Serpentard, mais pour Drago leur haine ne venait pas de leur différence de maison, non elle venait de leurs différence tout court. Drago était jaloux que tous s'intéresse à Potter pour ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'on ne parlait que de lui que comme un jeune homme pourri gâté et futur mangemort. Il ne parla de cette jalousie à sa fille mais par contre il se fit une joie de lui raconter les crasses qu'il avait pu faire au « balafré » et ses amis. Il lui parla aussi de celles que le trio lui avait faite et pour lesquelles ils s'étaient reçus de belles punitions. Agathe riait aux pitreries et nombreux commentaires de son père oubliant pour un temps ses problèmes. Elle avait compris que son père souhaitait lui faire comprendre que son amitié avec Christie pouvait être menacée par ces querelles d'adolescents qui avaient été d'une violence rare, trop pour être oubliées. On regarderait toujours les jeunes filles comme « la fille de… » et surtout on douterait de leur sentiments comme beaucoup, presque tous d'ailleurs, le faisaient déjà à Poudlard.

Christie de son coté était triste car elle se sentait bien en présence de l'héritière malfoy, elle aurait voulu répondre à ses nombreuses lettres mais elle se sentait trahis et que la blonde lui écrive comme si de rien n'était la mettait en rogne, c'était comme si son amie s'en fichait de ce qu'elle avait fait ou qu'elle n'en prenait pas conscience. La brune ressasser ses idées noires, ne dormait presque plus au point de ressembler à un zombi et cela n'échappa à son père. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir aider sa fille mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens, d'habitude c'est plutôt lui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Il se dit en voyant la jeune fille se morfondre qu'elle avait besoin plus que jamais de la présence d'une mère, Harry s'en rendait bien compte mais remédier à cela semblait mission impossible. Il essaya de lui parler mais Christie était renfermée sur elle même alors dans une tentative de lui remonter le moral il lui proposa de l'emmener dans un parc d'attraction moldu. La jeune fille sauta de joie, autant qu'elle en avait la force après ces quelques jours à ne rien faire que pleurer et casser ce qui lui tombait sous la main. L'adolescente avait toujours adoré les fêtes foraines et autres divertissements moldu de ce genre mais son père lui ne les appréciait pas beaucoup et souvent se défilait pour ne pas venir avec elle, ainsi le fait que ce soit lui qui lui propose cette sortie à deux la réjouit. Il faisait un effort pour elle, pour lui remonter moral comme il pouvait et cela toucha Christie qui se dit qu'au lieu de se lamenter sur ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle ne devrait plutôt penser à ce qu'elle possédait toujours…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le parc celui-ci venait juste d'ouvrir, ils avaient ainsi tout leur temps pour tester plusieurs fois toutes les attractions et stands de la fête. Christie souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'après deux tours sur les montagnes russes Harry était sur le point de vomir. Ayant pitié de son père la jeune fille choisit ensuite un manège plus calme: la grande roue. De là haut on voyait tout Londres et c'est devant cette vue magnifique que Harry se lança et demanda à sa fille de lui parlait de sa nouvelle amie Agathe. Christie se mit alors à pleurer et raconta à son père ce qui la rendait triste, le poignard que lui avait enfoncé dans le cœur Agathe et la peine qu'elle avait de se séparer de la jeune fille alors qu'elle s'était énormément attaché à elle. Harry l'écouta parler puis entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu aborder avec elle, les mauvais cotés de sa jeunesse. Il lui avait déjà parlé des Dursley, lorsque sa tante Pétunia était morte, sa fille savait pour son enfance malheureuse et le mensonge autour de la mort de ses parents mais pas pour les événements de sa scolarité.

- Christie, tu sais… avec le père d' Agathe on ne s'entendait pas très bien je dirais même qu'on se détestait à mort et ce n'est pas un euphémisme si on avait pu tuer l'autre on l'aurait peut être fait. Certes on n'aurait regretté notre geste mais on se haïssait tellement à l'époque, Malfoy me faisait les pires coups bas et je me vengeais avec la même intensité. Je reconnait aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas très glorieux et c'est en partie pour cela que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, je ne supporte toujours pas Drago Malfoy mais ce n'est plus au point de vouloir l'étrangler. Enfin bref, si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu comprenne que peut être ton amie a fait cela pour s'éloigner de toi sans avoir à ce justifier, elle te blesse et ainsi c'est toi qui la laisser tomber. Harry avait dit cela presque sans s'arrêter et Christie le regardait sans oser parler.

- Heu tu essaie de me faire comprendre que puisque tu t'es toujours battu avec le père d'Agathe le fait qu'on soit amies pouvait sembler bizarre et que pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard des autres posé sur nous, et peut être aussi les reproches de son père, elle m'a trompé afin qu'on ne se parle plus ?

_ Oui c'est cela, même si j'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de son père qu'elle a fait cela car votre amitié semblait forte et surtout montrait que les rivalités ne sont pas toujours insurmontables et sont futiles.

- Oui tu as raison papa mais si ce n'est pas ça la raison de sa trahison, c'est quoi ? Je préfère encore qu'elle me laisse à cause de son père qu'à cause de son égoïsme, cela voudrait dire que je me suis trompé sur elle. Christie était sur le point de pleurer à nouveau, son père la pris alors dans ses bras et ils descendirent de la grande roue qui avait finit de tourner.

- Ma chérie calmes toi, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu parle avec elle à la rentrée pour savoir de quoi il en retourne, ainsi tu sera fixée sur les intentions d'Agathe envers toi. Si elle est vraiment ton amie vous devriez arriver à régler le problèmes, avec Hermione et Ron on a traversé des moments très durs, on s'est déchirés plusieurs fois, mais maintenant on est plus soudés que jamais, notre amitié a survécue à tout, penses y. Harry embrassa alors sa fille sur le front. Allez maintenant ne penses plus à cette histoire et profites de notre journée dans ce parc d'attraction, car c'est pas tout les jours que l'on m'y verra !

Christie avait repensé aux paroles de son père mais elle n'osait pas faire le premiers pas vers son amie. celle-ci avait tourné et retourné elle aussi les mots de son père dans sa tête et elle voulait avoir la cœur net que la jeune Potter ne la fuyait pas à cause de Potter sénior. Agathe marchait dans le parc tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Christie, s'en y faire attention elle se retrouva près du lac. La blonde reconnue les cheveux bruns de son amie qui se trouvait assise sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, sachant que c'était sa chance de lui parler en privé, Agathe réunit tout son courage et se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu es là Christie je te cherche depuis une heure, pourquoi tu es partie si vite lors de la soirée. Et puis je me suis inquiétée quand tu n'as pas répondue à mes lettres pendant les vacances. Pourquoi tu semble me fuir j'ai fais quelque chose de mal car si c'est la cas je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Tu parles, tu es sans cœur, je croyais que cette attitude de fille froide et snob n'était qu'une couverture derrière laquelle se trouvait une fille bien mais j'avais tout faux. Tu m'a mentit, tu t'es joué de toi j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé car c'est finit. Cracha la brune. Les yeux bleu vert d'eau affrontèrent alors les yeux bleus vert émeraudes.

- Et moi je pensais que tu savais voir au-delà des apparences, surtout que je ne sais même pas ce que tu me reproches. Tu sais, je m'était attaché à cette fille pleine de vie que tu es mais là je découvre une personne comme je l'es déteste: une personne qui juge à la va vite sans savoir et ne fait pas confiance à ses amis. Rassure moi, j'étais ton amie ? La blonde semblait blessée plus qu'énervée.

- Oui mais c'était avant que tu me prenne mon copain mais, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peut le garder, je ne veux plus jamais revoir Tom, lui parler ou avoir affaire à lui. Dit avec amertume Christie.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu crois que je souhaite te prendre Tom, mais je m'en fou de ce p'tit con. Ça va peut être te faire mal de l'entendre mais ton copain n'était pas celui que tu pense. Je ne veux pas d'un mec qui drogue les filles pour arriver à ses fins, et toi non plus je pense. Cois moi si tu veux mais je n'étais pas consentante et puis j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre je te rappelle… Agathe avait baissé peu à peu le son de sa voix jusqu'à murmurer les dernières paroles.

- Justement que penserait il de ton comportement ? Tu devrais avoir honte d'accuser Tom, si tu n'avais pas voulu ce baiser il suffisait de repousser les avances de Tom. Je t'ai vu de mes propres yeux tu n'avais pas l'ait très farouche. Christie elle par contre ne décolérait pas.

C'est alors que Agathe fait quelque chose de rare venant d'elle, elle se mit à pleurer.

- Je croyais que toi tu me connaissait mieux que les autres, que tu avais un peu plus d'estime que ça pour moi. ça me blesse de me rendre compte que je ne peut pas compter sur toi. Il m'a drogué et après il a essayer de m'embrasser, heureusement il n'est pas allé plus loin mais je suis sur qu'il va réessayer. Ce mec est dingue et moi j'ai honte, j'étais tellement faible que je n'est rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. Cela ne ressemble pas à l'attitude d'une Malfoy de se laisser faire et de pleurer sur son sort mais je n'y peut rien. Ton refus me fais plus mal au cœur encore que les insultes que j'ai pu recevoir jusque là.

Christie sembla soudain comprendre l'état de détresse de son amie et sa méprise. La blonde ne pleurait pas ou seulement lorsque elle se sentait très très mal ou très émue.

- Oh Agathe comment j'ai pu douter de toi ! Je suis désolé mais quand j'ai vu ses lèvres sur les tiennes je n'ai pas réfléchit, je suis partie. Si j'étais resté j'aurais vu que tu avais besoin de moi et que tout était de la faute de Tom, encore désolé tu es mon amie je n'aurais pas du mettre en doute ta fidélité et ta sincérité.

- Ce n'est rien je comprend, j'aurais surement réagit de la même façon. Maintenant il faut savoir ce qu'on va faire pour lui faire payer l'affront qu'il a osé nous faire. Agathe tenta de sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Bien parlé, allez mouche toi avec ton joli mouchoir brodé et allons manger sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter et puis mieux vaut avoir le ventre pleins avant de débuter notre bataille. Les deux filles rirent puis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, heureuses d'avoir retrouvé « leur autre » .

- Au fait, dit soudain Agathe qui avait retrouvé le sourire, tu savais que nos pères ne pouvaient pas se supporter lorsqu'ils étaient scolarisés à Poudlard ?

- Oui depuis peu, mon père m'en a parlé pendant les vacances. Et d'ailleurs, même si il reconnait que c'était puéril comme attitude cette petite guéguerre, il ne peut toujours pas voir ton père en peinture.

- Oh tu sais Chris je crois que c'est la même chose pour mon père, il crachait presque le nom de ton père quand il m'en parlait. Je me demande pourquoi ils se haïssent autant, après tout ils n'ont plus 14 ans ils devraient avoir dépassé cette haine due seulement à leur jalousie et leur orgueil. Christie approuva les dires de son amie. Je crois que j'ai très envie de le découvrir, pas toi Christie ? Je suis sure qu'ils n'ont pas tout dit et je n'aime pas que l'on me mente. Tu es avec moi sur ce coup j'espère ?

- Bien sur ma belle licorne, quoique ce surnom ne vas plus trop, tu n'es pas si innocente que ça. Je rigole ne fais pas ton offusquée. Moi no,n plus je n'aime pas les mensonges et les mystères mais chaque choses en son temps, d'abord on règle son compte à Tom et ensuite on enquête sur nos pères, c'est d'accord ? Je savais qu'on avait le même sens des priorités.

Elles se sourirent et s'installèrent à table sous le regard envieux de Tom et celui amoureux de Sam. Les deux inséparables s'étaient retrouvées et cela allait faire des étincelles…


	7. la vengeance mise à nue

Auteur: Malfoydream

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Résume: Quand les deux filles des deux plus grands ennemi de Poudlard se retrouvent dans cette même école ça fait des étincelles. Deux caractères très opposés qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

Les deux jeunes Serdaigles avaient longtemps réfléchis au moyen de se venger de Tom et avait finalement optées pour une humiliation publique et un harcèlement moral sur le jeune homme. Mais avant elles devaient faire comme si de rien n'était, il ne fallait pas que Tom se doute que Christie savait pour les gestes de son copain envers Agathe, il était nécessaire pour leur plan qu'il croit que la blonde ne se souvenait de rien. La jeune Malfoy comptait draguer Tom lorsque personne ne les voyait pour lui faire croire qu'il avait gagner ce qu'il voulait mais qu'elle ne voulait pas tromper sa meilleure amie. Après il ne restait plus à Christie que de rompre avec lui, et tel qu'elles le connaissait Tom en profiterait alors pour se rapprocher encore plus d'Agathe.

Pendant plus de deux semaines chaque jours Agathe écrivait des mots doux à Tom et quand il étaient ensemble avec Christie elle lui touchait la main et la cuisse sans que la jeune Potter ne voit rien, du moins c'est-ce que devait penser le jeune homme. Quand sa copine n'était pas avec Agathe Tom répondait aux avances de la blonde qui faisait semblant d'être gênée vis-à-vis de Christie. Le plan des deux amies marchait à merveille et Tom ne se doutait de rien, il commençait à s'éloigner de Christie peu à peu et celle-ci décida que le jeu avait assez duré, il était tant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle donna donc rendez vous à son petit ami pour lui dire qu'elle le quittait, à travers de fausses larmes elle lui dit qu'elle voulait qu'ils restent en bons termes car si elle partait c'était juste que leur relation ne la comblait plus. Le Serpentard fit semblant d'être triste de cela tout comme la Serdaigle qui en fait était soulagée de se débarrasser de lui. Jouer la comédie avait été très dure pour Christie et Agathe car elles n'avaient qu'une envie lorsqu'elles voyaient Tom: l'étrangler. Alors devoir continuer à parler avec lui et à l'embrasser pour l'une ou lui tourner autour, le caresser pour l'autre, cela avait presque été une torture pour elles. Heureusement que malgré son âme vile le Serpentard était très beau garçon, cela compensait.

Deux ombres se glissèrent subtilement hors du dortoir des Serdaigles et se dirigèrent lentement vers les sous sols.

- Chut Christie fait moins de bruit on va nous entendre, j'ai pas envie que le concierge nous trouve surtout qu'il aime pendre les élèves par les pieds d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- A parce que tu prête attention aux ragots de la salle commune maintenant ? Face au regard noir de son amie la jeune Potter capitula. Ok je me tais !

- Voila alors écoute d'après le fantôme du baron sanglant la réserve de potion se trouve au bout de ce couloir, tu n'as pas oublié la liste au moins ?

- Non t'inquiète pas elle est dans ma poche, en tout cas Fred et Georges sont sympas de nous aider. Quoique ils sont toujours prêts à aider dès qu'il s'agit de faire des mauvaises blagues ou de se venger… réfléchit la brune.

Les deux premières années, malgré le règlement, avaient dépassé l'heure du couvre feu depuis longtemps et déambulaient dans les couloirs du château à la recherche de la réserve de potion. Les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient fournit une liste de quelques petites choses dont elle auraient besoin pour concocter une vengeance digne de l'affront qu'elles avaient subie. Elles comptaient bien en faire baver à ce cher Tom et cela grâce à une boisson inventée par les deux frères Weasley.

- Ah nous y voila, s'exclama la jeune Malfoy. Donnes moi une liste, je fouille sur ces étagères et toi sur celles là on ira plus vite comme ça, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui, allez au travail !

Les deux amies dérobèrent ce dont elle avait besoin et un quart d'heure plus tard elles ressortaient de la réserve leurs sacs à dos pleins à craquer d'ingrédients. Après avoir caché leur butin dans l'armoire d'une classe désaffectée, elles retournèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir comme si de rien n'était.

La semaine qui suivit les deux jeunes filles écopèrent d'une heure de retenue et d'un devoir supplémentaire pour cause d'inattention. Elles étaient tellement prises dans leur plan « écraser Tom » qu'elles n'écoutaient rien en cour mais grâce à leurs plumes à papote, ceux-ci s'inscrivaient sur un parchemin ainsi même si elle bavardaient elle pouvaient toujours réviser par la suite et faire correctement leurs devoirs. Christie et Agathe faisaient donc tourner les professeurs en bourrique car elles continuaient à avoir des notes élevées malgré le fait qu'elles étaient de plus en plus souvent dissipées.

En plus de cette raison, leurs camarades de classe les enviaient, ou pour certains les détestaient, à cause de leur beauté, de leur intelligence et de cet aura de mystère autour d'elles. Agathe avec ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleu-vert d'eau ressemblait à une princesse Nordique. Christie elle était brune et ses yeux bleu-vert émeraude ressortaient sur son teint naturellement halé. La blonde très belle, renvoyait une image de snob tellement éloignée de ce qu'elle était réellement mais surtout très différente de celle de son amie si pleine de vie, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait le charme de la brune, sa simplicité ajouté à son beau visage. Malgré qu'elles soient comme le yin et le yang, tout le monde pensait qu'on aurait presque dit des sœurs car les deux Serdaigles étaient inséparables et, il faut l'avouer, se ressemblaient aussi par de nombreux aspects physiques et traits de caractère. Elle étaient par exemple aussi casse cou l'une que l'autre et prenaient un certain plaisir à enfreindre le règlement tout cela avec une grande aisance. Ainsi depuis deux semaines elles venaient chaque nuits pendant plus d'une heure préparer la potion qui, combinée à un Sortilège, allait leur servir à humilier ce cafard du nom de Tom; et à l'exception d'une fois où Miss Teigne avait faillit les griffer et avertir son maitre, les deux élèves se déplaçaient dans le château sans que personne ne les attrape. Heureusement pour elle car leurs pères n'auraient pas appréciés qu'elles jouent les baroudeuses nocturnes même si, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, ils étaient pareil à leur âge.

Ils étaient pareil et ne reculaient devant rien pour faire le plus de tord à l'autre comme s'apprétaient à le faire les deux jeunes Serdaigles envers Tom. Il était 19h 15 le repas allait bientôt commencer et les élèves affluaient dans la grande salle, Christie s'était placé en face de la table des Serpentards afin de voir Tom quand il s'installerait. La jeune fille avait versé dans une petite bouteille la potion qu'elle avait confectionné puis une fille de Serpentard l'avait fait passer à l'ex de Christie. Celui-ci plus qu'étonné de recevoir un cadeau de la part de la Serdaigle s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Christie lui avait écrit un petit mot à propos de leur relation et de ce cadeau « d'au revoir » :

« _Cher Tom, je tenais à te dire que même si entre nous ça ne marche plus ce n'est la faute de personne, nous sommes trop différents et je l'ai compris trop tard. _

_Je t'embrasse affectivement. _

_Christie Potter._

_Ps: La fiole contient de la potion « felix felicis » si un jour tu as besoin d'un peu de chance dans la vie. _»

En vérité la fiole contenait une potion qui faisait disparaitre les vêtements quand on la buvait ou qu'on la versait sur une personne, la victime ne ressentait que des maux de ventre ou une brulure du fait de l'acidité de la potion puis d'un coup se retrouvait comme au jour de sa naissance, nu et faible. De plus la jeune fille avait prévu de lancer sur le Serpentard un sortilège faisant apparaitre des lettres ou symboles sur le corps, leur aspect était le même que celui d'un tatouage. Quand Christie s'aperçut que Tom la regardait elle lui sourit et détourna le regard, elle fit semblant de parler à son voisin puis reporta son attention sur le Serpentard qui était en train de boire la potion. « Il est vraiment trop prévisible ! » se dit la jeune fille. En effet elle se doutait qu'après leur rupture et le jeu de séduction qu'avait joué Agathe, le jeune homme s'empresserait de boire de cette potion pour avoir plus de chance quand il se jetterait sur la blonde. Elle souri d'anticipation quand elle vit Tom se lever semblant souffrir de crampe d'estomac et profita que personne ne la regarde pour lancer le sortilège, elle s'était beaucoup entrainé pour arriver à le lancer sans prononcer la formule à voix haute. Les deux amies avait choisit ce sort car sa couleur était presque transparente et ainsi peu visible lors de sa prononciation car il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit de qui venait le sortilège, sinon les filles risquaient une punition.

Agathe elle était resté près des portes dans un recoin et regardait Tom s'avancer vers la sortie, dans l'intention de se rendre aux toilettes surement. Soudain le Serpentard se tordit de douleur au milieu d'un couloir et Agathe souri encore plus, la potion finissait de faire effet. Tom tomba alors à genoux et se retrouva nu devant tous les étudiants réunit dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir. De plus sur son torse était marqué en grosses lettres noires « je suis un pervers ». Tous le pointait du doigt en riant et même si certains se cacher les yeux dégoutés par la nudité de leur camarades beaucoup en profitaient pour se rincer l'œil, le Serpentard étant assez bien bâtit. Le jeune homme humilié partit en courant en direction de son dortoir, souhaitant plus que tout se cacher au plus vite mais malheureusement pour lui il trébucha en passant les portes. En se relevant il se retrouva nez à nez avec Agathe qui, semble-t-il, venait de lui faire un croche pied. Tom se mis à trembler devant le regard haineux et méprisant de sa vis-à-vis, il comprit alors qu'elle n'avait en rien oublié ce qui c'était passé avant les vacances et qu'avec l'aide de Christie elle l'avait piégé.

- je te fais si peur que ça que tu tremble comme une feuille en Automne ou alors est-ce à cause de ta tenue quelque peu … dénudée ?

La blonde avait dit cela d'un ton ironique mais très froid en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, le jeune en trembla encore plus, si cela était possible. Oui il avait peur d'elle, de ce regard semblable en cet instant à un océan en pleine tempête, il avait peur qu'elle ne devienne violente et le blesse. Tom savait pourquoi la jeune fille le haïssait et il regrettait un peu son geste lors de la soirée d'Halloween, il avait abusé d'elle pas totalement mais assez pour qu'elle lui en veuille au point de vouloir grandement se venger.

- Tient mais qui vois-je ? Mon cher et tendre, mon cadeau t'as plu j'espère ?

C'est Christie qui venait de parler, elle jubilait et un rictus méprisant ornait ses lèvres. Quand elle l'avait vu quitter précipitamment le réfectoire le rouge aux joues, elle su qu'elle avait réussit sa vengeance en l'humiliant ainsi publiquement. La jeune fille pourtant si gentille et souriante, se révélait être très dangereuse quand la situation l'imposait. Elle parla de la voix la plus froide qu'elle pouvait avoir.

- Tom tu aurais du te douter que jamais…

- …nous ne t'aurions laissé tranquille…, enchaina Agathe

- …après le mal que tu nous a fait le soir d'Halloween. Finit son amie. Ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec les sentiments des autres…

- …je dirais même plus, ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec le corps des autres ! Continua Agathe

Les deux filles encerclait le jeune homme et parlaient en même temps, leur voix exagérément mielleuse trahissait leur colère et leur tristesse aussi. Elles le laissèrent finalement partir se cacher dans son dortoir mais Tom s'inquiétait car il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Elles venaient certes de se venger mais il était persuadé qu'elles n'en resteraient pas là, que pour elles ce n'était pas assez pour nettoyer l'affront subit, alors il décida de faire ce qui semblait le plus approprié à ses yeux… il fuit. Le lendemain de son humiliation il demanda à être transféré dans une autre école de sorcellerie. La directrice ne posa pas trop de questions se doutant que cela avait un lien avec la scène d'humiliation de la veille. Les deux filles de leur coté étaient plus qu'heureuse de ce départ car ainsi elle n'auraient plus à supporter la vision de ce moins que rien. Leurs camarades savaient qu'elles étaient les auteures de cette mauvaise blagues mais personnes n'osa en parler aux professeurs, ni demander aux filles le pourquoi de ce geste craignant des représailles de leur part.

Désolé pour cet arrêt de ma fic mais j'avais perdu le gout d'écrire et l'inspiration, mais j'ai tenu à finir cette histoire même si le résultat ne me satisfait pas vraiment. Voila bonne lecture quand même !


	8. Ce que tu as au fond de toi

Auteur: Malfoydream

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Résume: Quand les deux filles des deux plus grands ennemi de Poudlard se retrouvent dans cette même école ça fait des étincelles. Deux caractères très opposés qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

Le temps était des plus maussade en ce jour de la mi-novembre pourtant deux jeunes filles marchaient dans le parc ne semblant pas se soucier des aléas de la météo. Agathe et sa meilleure amie se chamaillaient à propos de quel cours était le meilleur entre « l'études des créatures magiques » et « l'études des runes anciennes » lorsqu'un cobra attaqua Christie. Le reptile remonta le long de son corps et s'enroula autour du cou de la jeune Serdaigle, Agathe pris son courage à deux mains et attrapa le serpent le jetant par la suite à terre. Puis elle lui cria de les laisser tranquille et voulu attraper le poignet de son amie pour partir en courant sauf qu'elle ne sentit que du vide à ses cotés et lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce n'était pas Christie en face d'elle mais un jeune tigre blanc. Surprise et apeuré elle recula de plusieurs pas en criant, avant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, Christie sous le coup de l'émotion avait semble-t-il pris une forme animagus et la regardait à présent de ses yeux de félin tout aussi surpris et apeuré. Agathe se rapprocha alors de son amie et doucement lui gratta le derrière l'oreille, comme elle l'aurait fait à un vrai chat, l'effet fut immédiat Christie émit un ronronnement puis se recula pour retrouver sa forme humaine. Et là de fut trop pour le moral des deux Serdaigle qui commencèrent à pleurer et rirent nerveusement, tout cela en même temps. Lorsque le calme fut revenue Christie expliqua que de voir ce serpent qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler l'avait rendu incapable de bouger, puis elle s'était sentit bizarre comme changé et là avec une acuité sonore surdéveloppée elle avait entendu son amie parler dans une langue étrange. Puis Agathe l'avait regardé de la peur dans les yeux et Christie s'était aperçu que ses mains s'étaient transformées en pattes de chat, en grosses pattes de chat… Agathe avait déjà lu des ouvrages sur les animagus mais jamais sur des cas de transformations effectuées spontanément sans entrainement et sans contrôle. Quand à la langue qu'elle venait de parler cela semblait être du fourchelangue, une langue très rare et mal vue du fait que la « langue des serpents » était parlé le plus souvent par des hommes dangereux, maniant la magie noire, et avides de pouvoirs. Les deux amies décidèrent d'un commun accord de garder cette aventure secrète afin de ne pas attiser un peu plus les mauvais regards, les commérages et les jalousies de leurs camarades de classe ainsi que la curiosité des professeurs.

En effet les deux filles étaient souvent à part des autres, dans leur bulle et se mêlant rarement aux autres se sentant trop différentes d'eux, enfin surtout Agathe; ses camardes la regardaient en coin et l'évitaient, les préjugés ont la vie dure et Christie qui était sollicité pour adhérer à plusieurs groupes refusait leurs demandes pour rester avec son amie. Ainsi le duo fréquentait très peu de personnes en dehors de Sam et son cousin, d'une fille de leur dortoir rejetait à cause de son handicap physique et du filleul de Harry qui s'appelait Théodore et était à Griffondor en troisième année tout comme sa petite amie du nom de Maëlys Greenelle qui restait elle aussi beaucoup avec les deux Serdaigles. Agathe passait de temps en temps une ou deux heures avec les enfants qu'elle avait connue à l'orphelinat de Pansy mais elle ne les appréciait pas plus que ça et de plus ils étaient mal vu dans le château. Le frère de son regretté meilleur ami Lois Nott n'était pas revenu cette année à Poudlard mais la blonde et lui s'écrivait de temps à autre, c'était le seul qu'elle supportait car il était différent; comme Drago et Blaise il souhaitait faire oublier les actes perpétrés dans le passé par sa famille et non venger leur mort, ou continuer leur travail, comme beaucoup de sang purs ayant suivis Voldemort le faisait encore.

Quand elle pensait à sa situation Agathe se disait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre une nouvelle fois ces amis si précieux qui ne la jugeaient pas et seraient toujours fidèles au poste pour l'aider. Elle se rappelait des détails de chacune des rencontres avec ses perles, se plongeait dans ses souvenirs lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux surtout lorsqu'elle se remémora comment elle avait faillit ne plus avoir le soutient et l'amitié de Christie.

_Au fil des mois Agathe se laissa séduire par Samuel leur nouvel ami de poussoufle et commença à sortir avec lui, Christie se sentant un peu de trop se réfugiait souvent à la bibliothèque, c'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Mélissa, une jeune métisse devenue aveugle après un accident à l'âge de 5 ans. Elles sympathisèrent et étant toutes deux de la même classe à Serdaigle commencèrent à se retrouver pour faire leur devoir ensemble, Agathe se joignait de temps à autre à elles mais elle restait toujours dans la lune pensant déjà à ses retrouvailles avec son petit ami. Christie lui reprochait d'ailleurs souvent cet éloignement qui s'installait entre elles et Agathe s'excusait promettant de faire des efforts mais ne tenant pas parole; un fossé se creusait entre les deux amies jusqu'au jour où la blonde rétorqua à la jeune Potter que celle-ci était jalouse parce qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami contrairement à elle. Agathe regretta dans l'instant ses paroles et voulu retenir son amie qui fuyait pour cacher ses larmes. _

_Pendant deux jours les deux filles ne se croisèrent pas l'une évitant l'autre, et la jeune Malfoy se sentait coupable d'avoir gâché la complicité qui l'unissait à la seule personne qui lui avait tendu la main sans la juger faisant fi de l'opinion de tout Poudlard. Sam de son coté s'était isolé près du lac et tentait de trouver un moyen pour rabibocher les deux inséparables quand son cousin Antoine entra dans son champs de vison; celui-ci observait à la dérobé Christie en train de jouer au ballon avec son cousin Théodore. Pour Sam il fut clair que Antoine en pinçait pour la brune et il voyait là le moyen de réconcilier les deux Serdaigles, si Christie et Antoine se mettaient ensemble les deux amies seraient chacune en couple et leur amitié en soufrerait moins, puisque l'une ne laisserait pas l'autre pour un garçon. C'est ainsi que Christie rencontra, grâce à Sam, le garçon le plus mignon et gentil qu'elle ai connu. Antoine étudiait en seconde année à poussoufle, tout comme son cousin il était mat de peau, ses cheveux châtains formaient une joyeuse pagaille car ils bouclaient et ses yeux d'un bleu turquoise captivèrent la jeune Serdaigle. Tout comme sa voix très douce et suave, de plus il était un excellent gardien et jouait dans l'équipe de quidditch de poussoufle. Sam s'était débrouillé pour tomber nez à nez avec Christie dans un couloir et bien sur son cousin l'accompagnait. Le jeune homme se félicita de la rapidité avec laquelle les deux autres se nouèrent d'amitié et il ne doutait pas que dans quelques temps ils soient ensemble. Il connaissait Antoine mieux que personne et savait qu'à présent que le premier pas était fait les autres suivraient à la chaine… Sam n'avait pas l'impression de se servir de son cousin car après tout Antoine était amoureux de la miss Potter et à ses yeux ce que son cousin venait de faire était un service, une sorte de compensation pour toutes les crasses et la fine cicatrice sur le sourcil droit que Sam lui avait fait lorsqu'il étaient tout petits._

A présent tout était revenu à la normale entre les deux inséparables et chacune filait le parfait amour avec son copain. Elles se réservaient des moments juste pour elles deux afin de préserver leur amitié et ne plus retomber dans les même embrouilles (à cause des mecs en plus !) qui par deux fois les avaient séparé. Le reste du temps elle le passait avec « leur bande » ou à étudier pour réussir sans tricher et sans plumes à papote. La fin des cours et les fêtes de fin d'année arrivèrent ainsi.

Pendant les vacances de Noël, Christie fut convié à passer deux jours chez son amie Agathe. Le manoir impressionna la jeune Potter de part sa grandeur tout d'abord, puis par son allure ancienne et sa froideur extérieure contrebalancée par un intérieur plus que chaleureux, malgré le luxe présent un peu partout. Sa maison avait beau être grande et décoré avec classe elle n'égalait en rien le manoir qui semblait être aussi grand que l'aile Sud du château de Poudlard. La jeune fille resta ainsi époustouflée devant la talle de la chambre d'Agathe qui était, sans exagérer, à peu près la même que celle de leur dortoir commun à l'école de sorcellerie. Les deux jours passés ensemble semblèrent passer à la vitesse de l'éclair pour les deux amies qui partageaient leur journée entre jeux dans la neige et cache-cache dans le manoir, le soir elles regardaient des films moldus sur la télé version sorcier d'Agathe puis elle se couchaient chacune d'un coté du grand lit à baldaquin et discutaient jusqu'à tard dans la nuit de leur petit ami respectifs. Mais leur joie fut de courte durée car la jeune Potter retourna chez elle pour fêter Noël avec sa famille recomposée, Agathe se sentit alors bien seule avec pour unique compagnie son père et son oncle Blaise.

Le matin de Noël Agathe eu la surprise de voir arriver une chouette lui apportant un petit colis. Christie lui avait offert la moitié d'un bracelet, sur le coup la blonde ne comprit pas puis après la lecture de sa carte de vœux animée elle sourit et enfila son cadeau. Christie avait en fait gardé l'autre moitié du bracelet car ceux-ci étaient des bracelet de l'amitié version sorcier: il indiquait comment va l'autre en changeant de couleur. Agathe elle avait offert à Christie une cape en velours et une fiole d'une potion d'invisibilité, une gorgée permettait une ½ heure d'invisibilité. La brune les reçues dans l'après midi et décida de faire une farce à ses cousins qui jouaient dehors, elle enfila sa chaude cape puis but de la potion, aussitôt elle disparue. C'est ainsi que pendant une demi-heure les Weasley juniors furent bombardés de boules de neige qui venaient de nulle part, enfin ça c'était avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet et que Christie se retrouve au milieu du jardin à leur merci pour une vengeance, gelée il va s'en dire. Après toute ces émotions la jeune fille retourné dans sa chambre se changeait et écrire une lettre à son amie pour la remercier du cadeau et lui parler de ceux qu'elle avait reçu de sa famille; entre autre le week end à Paris qu'Harry avait offert à sa fille en plus de la chouette noire avec le ventre et le tour des yeux blanc qui portait en ce moment même la lettre. Drago lui avait offert à sa fille un ordi portable sorcier qui pouvait donc fonctionner dans poudlard et une bague ayant appartenue à sa grand-mère Narcissa. Pendant les reste des vacances les deux filles purent ainsi correspondre par l'intermédiaire du chat sorcier puisque christie possédait un ordi chez son père et que Agathe venait d'en recevoir un. Elle se racontaient leurs journée et combien elle avaient hâte de se retrouver pour commencer leur grande enquête sur la mésentente de leurs pères.


	9. Pourquoi vous ne changez pas ?

Auteur: Malfoydream

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Résume: Quand les deux filles des deux plus grands ennemi de Poudlard se retrouvent dans cette même école ça fait des étincelles. Deux caractères très opposés qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

Dès le premier jour de la rentré de Janvier les deux amies « se mirent au travail » mais pas pour les cours comme l'auraient souhaités leur professeurs mais plutôt pour leur intérêt personnel qui était de répondre à la grande question « pourquoi nos pères ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture ? ». Elles décidèrent tout d'abord de contacter les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux Drago et Harry pour les interroger sur la haine passée entre eux deux et sur leur indifférence qui persistait aujourd'hui. Agathe écrivit à blaise qui leur donna rendez vous dans un café à Près au lard préférant leur dire de vive voix ce qu'elles voulaient savoir, même si au vue de sa réponse la jeune Malfoy le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir proposé cette rencontre pour voir « en vrai » la fille d'Harry Potter.

_« Hello Agathe je suis content que tu écrive enfin à ton cher toton Blaise, j'ai entendu parler de ta nouvelle amie et je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à me parler d'elle. Je ne suis donc pas étonné de recevoir une lettre remplie de questions sur ton père et je pense qu'il ne m'en voudra pas si je te parle un peu de ces deux adolescents, stupides et manipulables par nos parents, que nous étions. _

_Rendez vous au café du coin joli à Près au Lard le second Samedi de Janvier, venez toutes les deux évidement ! _

_Blaise Zabini ton oncle préféré »_

Le jour J les filles se rendirent donc au rendez vous, en arrivant près du café Christie reconnu l'homme qui les attendait comme étant un de ces ancien docteur, en effet plus jeune elle était une vraie casse cou et se cassait souvent un membre ou deux. La jeune fille se souvint tout particulièrement d'un week end où son père était en déplacement et où elle du rester chez Ginnie, quand elle tomba d'un arbre la jeune Weasley l'emmena à St Mangouste et ce fut le docteur Zabini qui s'occupa d'elle. Pendant toute la consultation elle avait sentit son regard curieux sur elle et celui triste envers sa tante qui était enceinte. Puis Christie n'avait plus jamais eu affaire à ce docteur, son père la faisant soigner par le dicteur de son équipe de Quidditch, et avait oublié cet après midi et son étrange comportement. Maintenant elle comprenait que cet homme ayant connu son père leur trouvait lui aussi une ressemblance malgré qu'elle soit « adoptée ».

Néanmoins elle garda le silence sur cette rencontre et fit comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. L'ancien Serpentard leur parla longuement de ce qu'avait pu ressentir drago et lui pendant leur adolescence en tant que jeunes hommes destinés à être de futur mangemorts contre leur grès.

« Tu sais Agathe notre amitié avec ton père date d'avant notre entrée à Poudlard et à cette époque nous étions convaincu d'être les plus forts et que notre avenir serait tout beau et brillant. Mais cela c'était bien avant la guerre quand on a vu nos parents si fiers s'agenouillaient devant un demi être et exiger que l'on fasse de même. Ils voulaient que l'on tue des innocents pour un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire d'eux et à partir du retour du Lord il n'y a eu pour nous que ordres, coups et injures et plus aucun amour ou paroles encourageantes, tout ce que l'on faisait n'était pas assez bien pour eux. Drago aimait jouer de son image de play boy dédaigneux de tout et de tout le monde mais au fond ça le rongeait que personne ne l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était vraiment et surtout que personne ne puisse voir qui il était vraiment, à par moi, puisque son père lui interdisait d'être autre chose qu'un être sans cœur prêt à mourir pour Voldemort. Drago a toujours été une personne fière avec un masque d'indifférence et une tête de mule même étant enfant, (Blaise ria à ce souvenir) mais il a aussi un grand cœur, une fidélité et une générosité à toute épreuve pour ses amis ou toi. »

- oui c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à cerner mon père des fois, il a des comportements tellement différents avec tout le monde que c'est à se demander si il n'a pas un quelconque dédoublement de la personnalité !

- eh jeune fille un peu de respect pour tes anciens ! Blaise fit les gros yeux mais c'était plus risible qu'effrayant.

- et mon père comment le décririez-vous ? Vous n'étiez pas du tout amis à ce qu'il parait ? Demanda timidement Christie.

- « oui c'est vrai; en ce qui concerne Potter c'est délicat, Drago a voulu s'en faire un ami car cela aurait été un façon de se mettre en valeur et puis son père aurait apprécié que Drago l'ai prêt de lui pour pouvoir le surveiller. Seulement Potter était ami déjà avec Ron Weasley qui n'avait pas trainé pour lui dire du mal des Serpentard et de Drago alors forcément il a dédaigné accorder son attention à Drago et celui-ci s'est vexé disant que si il n'était pas son ami alors il serait son meilleur ennemi. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé depuis le jour de la rentré jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité Drago a mené la vie dure à Harry Potter qui le lui a bien rendu. A certains moments je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était malheureux et jaloux parce qu'être ami avec Potter en tant de guerre signifiait forcément qu'on était quelqu'un de bien et puis Potter, le sauveur universel, tout le monde l'aimait alors que Drago non, il n'avait que moi sur qui s'appuyer réellement. Il voulait pleins d'amis comme Potter mais pas ceux de Potter, pas assez à sa hauteur, alors il a voulu avoir Harry Potter pas tous les moyens et en fin de compte il y est un peu arrivé. Sourit Blaise de façon énigmatique.

- Lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard Harry a été fait prisonnier dans le manoir des Malfoy et Drago a pu profité de ce moment pour pavaner même si sa seule envie était de crier au brun « sauve toi et laisse moi venir avec toi ! ». Potter s'est sauvé sans Drago qui lui a réussis à se cacher de son père le temps que celui-ci soit tué mais bon le tribunal nous est tombé dessus après la bataille finale à cause des crimes que nous avions du faire pendants les vacances pour prouver notre allégeance au Lord, on ne voulait pas alors nos parents nous soumettaient à l'impérium. Voldemort avait ce qu'il voulait et nous on subissait une séance de corrections après ça pour notre faiblesse et notre manque de motivation. Je suis heureux d'avoir traversé cela avec ton père et non seul et je suis heureux que l'on s'en soit sortit. Ton père n'a pas oublié totalement ses rancœurs d'avant, je te l'ai dit il est têtu, mais à présent il n'a plus rien à lui envier et à ma connaissance il ne rêve pas de tuer Harry Potter, la preuve il te laisse être amie avec sa fille ! Conclut joyeusement Blaise.

L'heure avançant ils se séparèrent, l'adulte souhaitant aux deus adolescentes d'arriver à aider leur pères à nouer le Contact car selon lui Drago avait besoin de s'entourer de personnes de confiance qu'il aime. Ensuite il embrassa fort sa filleule en lui disant qu'il espérait la revoir bientôt et qu'elle le faisait devenir un oncle gâteau ce qui n'était vraiment pas cool !

Christie avait de son coté écrit à Hermione qui les invita à passer à sa librairie à Près-au-Lard pour leur montrer des souvenirs en pensine, parmi eux les filles découvrirent un souvenir qui les étonna beaucoup: la brune de Griffondor avait craqué pour Drago en dernière année ! Elle fit cependant promettre aux filles de ne pas en parler à Harry tout comme elle ne parlerait pas de la visite des deux jeunes filles, elle leur dit ne pas vouloir que Harry le sache même si d'après elle il comprendrait parfaitement il lui en voudrait aussi surement. Christie ne compris pas trop ce que sa tante avait voulu dire par « il comprendrait très bien mais m'en voudrait » puis elle se dit que son père n'aurait pas aimé que sa meilleure amie s'entiche d'un Serpentard qu'ils étaient censés mépriser, quand bien même serait-il convoité par toutes les filles car riche, beau et puissant. Pêle-mêle les deux amies purent donc voyager dans des souvenirs sur la vie du trio de Griffondors et les disputes entre ceux de leur maison et ceux de Serpentard, ainsi que des morceaux sur Drago à la bibliothèque ou dans le parc qui, dès lors qu'il n'avait pas son masque, semblait toujours triste ou dans ses pensées. Puis vinrent les souvenirs sur leurs deux pères: la première rencontre de ceux-ci à Poudlard, les épisodes du rappel tout de Neville et de la forêt; puis ensuite les seconde et troisième année avec les suspicions sur la chambre des secrets, le coup de poing à Drago après ses jérémiades à cause de la blessure due à son idiotie. Puis, de futiles, les choses sont devenues au fil des souvenirs plus sombres, et on en arrive au ministère où le grand père d'Agathe révèle son appartenance aux mangemorts et atterrit en prison. A cause de ça Drago est en colère contre Harry et celui-ci décide d'espionner le Serpentard car il pense qu'il cache un secret en lien avec Voldemort, ils sont en 6e année et Hermione apprend un soir qu'Harry à blessé gravement Drago avec un sort appris dans un livre, il semble bouleversé plus que de raison mais refuse d'en parler. Puis les souvenirs s'achèvent sur la bataille finale où Drago n'est pas là, on y voit Harry tuant Lucius après lui avoir dit « c'est pour tout le mal que vous avez fait et surtout à lui… ».

Sonnées, par tous ces fragments de vie et toutes ces informations, les deux amies rentrèrent au château où elles écopèrent, de la part de leur directrice et professeure, d'une heure de retenue à cause de leur retard par rapport aux heures allouées pour la sortie à Près-au-Lard. Les deux Serdaigles profitèrent de cette heure de retenue pour demander à Mcgonagal ce qu'elle pensait d'elles et de leurs liens au vue de ceux qui unissaient leur paternels. La professeur de métamorphose qui les portait en considération et même les aimait bien, leur exposa son avis sur les deux jeunes hommes qu'elles estimait eux aussi beaucoup; des garçons brillants et puissants qui auraient pu être amis, selon elle, si ils avaient réussis à passer au dessus des préjugés comme le faisaient les deux Serdaigles. Mais à leur époque c'était plus dur, avec la guerre les enfants de mangemorts étaient encore plus vu comme des êtres malfaisants et Harry était orphelin à cause de leurs parents, on lui avait présenté Malfoy comme quelqu'un de méchant et l'attitude hautaine de celui-ci n'avait pas fait pencher la balance dans l'autre sens. Is s'étaient haï car c'était ce qu'on s'attendait qu'ils fassent et puis au final ils prenaient plaisir à se chamailler mais jamais ou presque ils n'étaient allé jusqu'à se blesser gravement, tuant l'autre juste par des regards et des mots jamais en actes.

Dans leur quête pour élucider le mystère que représentait leur pères et mettre en lumière la vérité, les deux filles furent aidé également par leur amie Isalyne Lovegood, fille de la reporter Luna Lovegood, qui venait de rentrer en première année à griffondor. Comme sa mère elle était rejetée parce qu'un peu spéciale et donc une parfaite candidate pour la bande à Christie, qu'elle intégra à son retour de France après Noël. Les deux filles étaient amie depuis déjà quelques année car, Luna voyageant beaucoup et ne pouvant toujours emmener sa fille avec elle, Isalyne se retrouvait souvent à vivre quelques semaines chez Hermione ou Harry, les seuls vrais amis de sa mère. Agathe et Christie, les deux inséparables, passaient un après-midi chez les Lovegood quand Luna commença à leur parler de leurs pères, des bagarres mémorables et nombreux coups tordus qu'ils avaient pu faire et qui les avaient conduit à passer de nombreuses heures de retenues ensemble. Luna finit son histoire en leur disant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours aimé être au contact de l'autre dans un sens et que leur amitié à toutes les deux était donc étonnante sans pourtant vraiment l'être, et aussi qu'il était normal qu'elles se considèrent comme des sœurs. Les deux filles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Luna mais elles avait l'habitude des phrases énigmatiques des deux blondes et ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Après ce week end chez leur amie les filles se mirent d'accord sur le fait de poursuivre leur recherches par une visite à mademoiselle Pince-sec, la nièce de l'ancienne bibliothécaire, pour avoir l'autorisation de fouiner dans les archives de l'école. Leurs sourires angéliques leur permirent de consulter les journaux de l'école en plus des ouvrages classiques tels l'histoire de Poudlard. Grace à ces récits, plus généraux et objectifs que les précédents, elles en apprirent plus sur Harry Potter et Voldemort, et sur la haine serpentard/griffondor qu'elles trouvaient en tout point stupide. A présent ces guerres étaient finies autant dans le monde magique qu'à Poudlard, même si tout n'était pas au beau fixe, et leurs pères étaient adultes donc normalement plus matures alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas comme tout le monde en se réconciliant ? Les deux amies se demandaient vraiment pourquoi leurs pères ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole alors que cette époque était révolue depuis longtemps et pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire décidèrent de les forcer à se parler et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une invitation surprise chez l'une d'elles ?

C'est ainsi que Drago se retrouva devant chez les Potter un Samedi après midi sans savoir chez qui il se rendait, sa fille l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne l'a récupérer chez une amie mais elle ne lui avait pas dit qui. Il sonna et fut tenter de repartir dans l'autre sens en laissant sa fille quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux yeux verts et tignasse brune mais il sourit à son hôte et rentra dans sa chaleureuse villa.

De son coté Harry savait que Drago allait venir puisque sa fille était là depuis le début de la journée, avec l'accord de son père avait elle dit, ce qui d'ailleurs avait étonné Harry qui dès lors appréhendait ce moment. Vers 17h on sonna à la porte, quand Harry ouvrit celle-ci il se trouva en face de son ancien meilleur ennemi et ne su pas trop comment réagir. Il le fit entrer et lui proposa de boire quelque chose, puis il tenta de faire la conversation à Drago histoire de laisser un peu plus de temps aux filles de profiter l'une de l'autre. Au début un silence lourd régnait puis d'un sujet anodin à un autre les deux hommes commencèrent à parler de leur travail et de leur fille, les deux étant leur fierté. Harry s'épanouissait dans le Quidditch un sport pour lequel il était très doué et qui relevait plus du loisir que du travail, sa fortune lui suffisant pour vivre de façon aisée. Drago lui avait tout reconstruire et il se sentait un homme nouveau depuis qu'il avait monté son entreprise qui lui rapportait beaucoup en toute légalité, de plus la présence de sa fille l'apaisait mais elle n'était plus là comme avant et il regrettait presque qu'elle ne soit pas une cracmole ainsi elle serait restée près de lui et non à Poudlard. Harry rit à cette remarque, un rire spontané comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps, il faut dire que lui aussi ressentait cette envie de garder sa fille avec lui pour toujours elle était son trésor. Il raconta comment il avait « rencontré » au USA dans un centre d'accueil pour femmes séropositives, sa mère était sur le point de mourir et Harry ému par cette bouille d'ange avait fait des démarche pour la ramener avec lui en Angleterre à la fin de sa mission diplomatique. Drago se confia alors sur sa propre expérience de père, il raconta son histoire avec Anna une belle Allemande morte en couche et dit à Harry que devenu veuf, il était revenu en Angleterre car sa femme étant morte rien ne le retenait là-bas, de plus il n'aimait pas sa belle-famille qui lui reprochait d'avoir changé leur fille et de l'avoir tué en lui faisant deux enfants à un an d'intervalle. Drago se sentait un peu coupable de mentir ainsi à Harry, de lui faire croire que sa femme malade n'avait pas réussie à mettre au monde leur fils ou à rester en vie car trop affaiblit par la tuberculose; mais en même temps cela valait mieux que la vérité selon lui. Pour cacher son trouble le blond posa des questions à Harry sur son équipe de Quidditch et sur ce qu'était devenu ce bon vieux Weasmoche. Ainsi au fur et à mesure de la discussion ils en était venus à parler du passé, de ces différents qui les opposaient. Ils passaient tous deux un bon moment et eurent même un ou deux fous rires en se rappelant leurs professeurs ou certains de leur camarades. Chacun reconnus qu'ils avaient été extrêmes dans leurs agissements et leurs positions, mais qu'à présent ils avaient changés et étaient des adultes. A demis mots Drago avoua même qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait été et qu'il ne serait pas contre la naissance d'une amitié entre eux. Tout semblait donc étonnamment bien se passer mais, quand le sujet dériva sur leur situation amoureuse, Drago, gêné par le regard d'Harry et ses questions, s'éclipsa aux toilettes. Au moment de redescendre au salon, il vit la porte de la chambre d'Harry ouverte et, fidele à sa réputation de fouine, décida de regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les murs étaient beiges et les meubles en bois vernis, le sol était recouvert de moquette avec un lit près du sol et des poufs près d'une bibliothèque, il régnait dans la pièce éclairée par deux fenêtres rondes une ambiance très cocooning. Drago regardait les différentes photos encadrées aux murs sur lesquelles on pouvait voir Christie et pleins de têtes rousses, trop au gout du blond qui s'en détourna et reporta son attention sur la table de nuit où il trouva un livre sur la DCFM, chose somme toute banale, mais lorsque Drago pris le bouquin dans ses mains une photo en tomba. Celle-ci montrait Harry enceint en train de lire un ouvrage sur l'éducation mono parentale, on pouvait voir dans le miroir le reflet d'Hermione prenant la photo. Tout commença alors à se bousculer dans la tête de l'ex Serpentard et des questions plus ou moins censée lui venaient à l'esprit: pourquoi Harry avait mentit sur la naissance de sa fille ? Était ce à cause de son autre parent ? Potter avait il eu une liaison avec un homme politique Américain dont Christie serait la fille ? Ou simplement s'était il retrouvé enceint et rejeté par le père décidant alors de cacher la vérité à tous ? Voulait il préservé son image de héros hétéro ? Tout à ses réflexions plus ou moins profondes le blond n'entendit pas la porte grincer et des pas se rapprocher derrière lui.

Pendant l'absence de Drago, Harry était monté annoncer à sa fille que son amie Agathe devait rassembler ses affaires et dire au revoir car le père de celle-ci l'attendait pour rentrer. Il sortait de la chambre de l'adolescente lorsqu'il entendu du bruit venant de la sienne, il s'approcha de la porte et aperçu Drago qui était assis sur le lit et regardait avec attention ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, le blond n'avait pas le droit de fouiller ainsi dans son intimité surtout que Harry craignait beaucoup ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Et il n'avait pas tord de s'inquiétait…


	10. ça a commencé et ça fini dans 1 chambre

Auteur: Malfoydream

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Résume: Quand les deux filles des deux plus grands ennemi de Poudlard se retrouvent dans cette même école ça fait des étincelles. Deux caractères très opposés qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

- Drago ? Que fait tu là ? Tu es dans ma chambre ici et c'est un espace privé, tu n'as pas le droit d'y rentrer sans mon autorisation et je ne te l'ai pas donné il me semble.

- Tu sais je trouve qu'il est très intéressant ce livre. Drago faisait semblant de rien pour voir jusqu'où Harry tiendrait.

- Tu entends, c'est une violation d'intimité !

- T'énerve pas, je regarde juste quelques photos. Tu avais un peu grossis sur celle là. Dit il ironiquement en montrant la photo d'Harry enceint de 6 mois A moins que ce soit autre chose….

- Je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma chambre !

- Non pas avant de t'avoir posé une ou deux questions ! Sur cette photo c'est Christie que tu portes dans ton ventre ? En fait, tu ne l'as pas adopté mais mise au monde, je me trompe ? Drago n'était pas décidé à sortir, il voulait pousser Harry à bout pour que celui ci avoue la vérité. Le blond voulait savoir ce que leur nuit ensemble, il y a 12 ans, avait signifié pour le survivant car si celui-ci avait eu un enfant avec un homme juste après c'est bien qu'il était déjà en couple avec et que Drago avait juste était son amant d'une nuit. Le blond savait son cœur sur le point de se briser si tel était le cas…

- Non tu as raison, je l'ai porté en moi. Soupira Harry vaincu. Voila tu es content, maintenant sors d'ici…

- Et qui est l'autre père ? demanda Drago avec une pointe de jalousie. Je suppose qu'il y en a un, d'ailleurs il n'est pas ici avec toi ? Harry hésita avant de lui répondre un faible :

- Le père est ici en effet, c'est toi.

- Quoi tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai dis toi, c'est toi le père de Christie !

- Mo...Moi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Drago étonné mais surtout très content.

- Parce que je me suis dit, avec raison, que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas d'elle. Et puis, Agathe et Christie on le même âge, tu n'as donc pas perdu de temps pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer ta vie.

Harry ne criait plus mais il était pourtant en colère, Drago brisait peu à peu sa carapace, celle qu'il s'était construit tout au long de ces onze dernières années.

- Je ne veux pas t'accabler, continua-t-il plus calmement, je sais que tu l'as perdu peu de temps après, le destin est vraiment injuste des fois. Et tu sais, je pense sincèrement que sa mère aurait été fière de ce qu'est devenu ta fille. Mais je sais aussi ce que ça fait de perdre un être cher et je comprends que tu ne veuille pas en parler, surtout avec moi… finit il avec amertume, après tout ils n'étaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre, si ils avaient été quelque chose...

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Harry. Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, c'est dur à dire et je me suis tu si longtemps, c'est le plus grand secret de ma vie et personne ne le sait à part Blaise. Alors voila, en vérité j'ai subis une césarienne tout comme toi pour Christie, ma fille est sortie de mon ventre pas de celui d'Anna. Celle ci n'était pas la mère biologique d'Agathe mais sa marraine, enfin, elle aurait du l'être.

- … . Harry ne savait plus quoi dire face aux propos de Drago, il pensait rêver.

- Quand je me suis réveillé, le lendemain de la course, j'ai repensé à notre relation. Je me suis dit que cette nuit n'était qu'une erreur, que finalement tu ne m'aimais pas car tu es partit aux USA, après notre nuit ensemble, sans rien me dire. Je t'en ai voulue, je n'ai pas arrêté de pleuré, car tu me manquais, et là j'ai comprit combien je t'aimais plus que je ne voulais le croire. Mais je pensais n'être qu'un mec de passage pour toi puis j'ai découvert ma grossesse, ça a été un choc. Je ne pensais pas que cela était possible les grossesses masculines. Il était évident qu'avec cet enfant je t'aurais gêné, que tu ne voudrais sûrement pas d'un bébé de moi, un fils de mangemort. Alors je suis allé chez mon amie Anna, elle seule pouvait m'aider. Elle m'a réconforté, c'était une vraie amie. Par la suite je lui ai demandé si elle voudrait être la marraine du bébé, elle en était contente. Puis quand j'ai apprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, je lui ai proposé d'être la mère adoptive d'Agathe. Elle a accepté de dire que c'était le sien, cela nous arrangeait tout les deux en fait. Malheureusement avant qu'Agathe ne naisse, le père d'Anna l'a tué puisqu'elle était stérile, une honte disait-il. Personne n'a jamais su pour ma grossesse à part elle. J'aurais du avorter et revenir en Angleterre, mais je voulais le garder en souvenir de toi. J'ai accouché seul, là où personne ne me connaissait. Je suis resté cinq ans là bas avant de revenir, mon pays me manquait, tu me manquais. J'ai apprit, peu de temps après mon retour, que tu avais adopté un enfant aux Etats-unis car selon les rumeurs tu étais gay. J'ai alors comprit que tu aurais peut être accepté l'enfant, et moi avec, puisque j'aurais été le seul homme à t'offrir ce que tu souhaitais plus que tout, être père. Mais pourtant je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir te dire la vérité. Je t'aimais tellement que ton rejet m'aurais anéantit… Drago baissa la tête de dépit.

- Et maintenant ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Je t'aime toujours autant. Agathe ne sait pas la vérité, je voulais la préserver.

- Je ne sais pas si lui mentir fut la meilleure chose à faire mais j'ai fait pareil alors je ne peut t'en blâmer mais en agissant ainsi tu ne crois pas que tu as surtout préservé ton petit cœur égoïste ?

- Oui je l'avoue je me suis renfermé pour ne pas souffrir, j'ai été orgueilleux comme toujours je n'ai pas voulu venir te voir pour sauvegarder intact la dernière image que j'avais de toi mais après tout je ne savais rien de toi et de ta fille, des conditions dans lesquelles elle était née et de si tu m'aimais ou pas à ce moment là ! Drago était au bord des larmes quand il murmura : alors je te le demande à présent m'aime tu autant que je t'aime ?

- Oh oui et surement plus encore ! Je t'aime depuis 14 ans et notre nuit ensemble a été comme un rêve qui se réalise. Malheureusement j'ai du partir dès le lendemain pour une mission diplomatique, sans que nous ayons eu la possibilité de parler de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous. Quand je suis revenu des Etats-Unis 3 mois plus tard, avec ton enfant dans le ventre, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec toi, quelle serait ta réaction. Seulement je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le savoir puisque à mon arrivée en Angleterre je t'ai cherché mais tu n'étais déjà plus là. Moi aussi j'ai cru que cette nuit n'avait était qu'une erreur pour toi, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et n'ai voulu voir personne pendant tout le temps qu'a durée ma grossesse. Hermione était inquiète et, douée comme elle est, elle a réussi à me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Elle en a était sidérée, autant du fait que je sois enceint que du fait que ce soit le tien. C'est la seule qui sait la vérité, mais je sais que les gens ne croient pas à mon mensonge comme quoi Christie est adoptée, elle me ressemble trop pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Même elle, elle n'y croit pas à mon histoire d'adoption mais elle ne m'a jamais demandé la vérité, je crois qu'elle attend que je la lui dise de ma propre initiative. Hermione ne m'a pas conseillé d'avorter car elle savait que je ne l'accepterais pas, étant homosexuel c'était ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant vraiment à moi. Et puis, elle a comprit qu'en plus de ça il y avait mon amour pour toi, et le désir de voir à travers cet enfant le seul moment où l'on s'était aimé. Drago ne part plus loin de moi car si tu me quittes encore, mon cœur n'y survivra pas. Si nous recommencions notre histoire du début en oubliant le passé ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, essayons ! Je ne partirais plus et je ne garderais plus rien enfoui dans mon cœur, je te le promets. Maintenant il va falloir l'annoncer aux filles, à nos filles. Ca me fait vraiment drôle de dire ça. Dit Drago ému.

- Oui mais, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller leur dire, regarde.

Harry lui désigna le pas de la porte où se tenaient tout sourire les deux filles. Il les avait vu arriver au début de leur conversation mais avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Il était tant qu'elles sachent la vérité sur le passé chaotique de leur père et écouter leur conversation était le meilleur moyen pour cela, et puis il était plus facile pour Harry de dire à Christie qu'elle avait deux pères de cette façon que de l'avouer directement.

- C'est l'histoire la plus émouvante que j'ai jamais entendu. Dit Christie très sensible.

- C'est surtout la plus bête. Comment peut on s'aimer tant de temps, sans jamais oser se le dire. Demanda Agathe un peu hautaine. Et en plus ne même pas s'étonner d'être enceint, alors que c'est un cas très rare pour les hommes. Ça signifie que les deux mecs s'aiment vraiment beaucoup, pas que l'autre est juste un coup comme ça, même moi je le sais.

- En tout cas je suis bien contente que ce soit terminé. J'en avais marre d'attendre que tu me dises que je suis ta fille biologique, car après tout on se ressemble trop pour que ce soit la coïncidence ! Surtout après avoir vu des photos de toi enceint dans un album sous ton lit. Oh et j'ai aussi vue une photo du père d'Agathe cachée dans un tiroir de la table de chevet, sourit à pleine dent Christie

- Oui, et moi je n'en pouvais plus de faire croire à tout le monde que ma mère était morte en accouchant alors que je ne savais même pas qui était ma vraie mère. Je t'ai entendu pleurer, un soir, sur la photo d'Anna, tu disais qu'elle serait fière de sa filleule. J'en ai conclue que tu m'avais mentit, mais que si tu l'avais fait c'est que tu devais avoir une bonne raison, car notre règle d'or est « pas de mensonges entre nous ».

- Nos filles sont vraiment futées et intelligentes. Dit tout sourire Harry.

- Oui, elles nous ressemblent vraiment beaucoup. Drago bombait le torse de fierté en disant cela. Ce geste eu pour résultat de faire éclater de rire Harry et Christie. De son coté Agathe se retenait de justesse de faire comme Harry et sa sœur, elle savait que son père n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- ça va me faire drôle de t'appeler papa alors que tout à l'heure encore je t'appelais Harry. Dit soudain Agathe à son nouveau père.

- Oui et je vais devoir m'habituer à dire que tu es ma sœur jumelle et non ma meilleure amie. Renchérit Christie.

- En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir enfin une vraie famille et surtout deux parents célèbres.

- Toi aussi tu commences à devenir une marrante Agathe. Dit Christie en souriant. Elle faisait ainsi référence à leur première rencontre dans le parc de Poudlard.

- Christie pourquoi dis tu que vous êtes jumelles ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien parce que nous sommes toutes les deux nées le 24 Mai bien sur ! s'exclama la brune.

- C'est logique, vous êtes tombée enceint la même nuit alors vos grossesses se sont faites en même temps, mais c'est vrai qu'avoir accouché le même jour est surréaliste. C'est fou ce que la magie peut faire ! Continua sa sœur Agathe.

- Oui en effet dirent Harry et Drago ensemble. Ils étaient abasourdis, leurs filles étaient jumelles ce qui, à la vue de l'histoire de leur naissance, était plus qu'incroyable. Et puis elles étaient très différentes, l'une était aussi blonde et introvertie que l'autre était brune et extravertie, mais elles avaient, il est vrai, un visage très semblable et des yeux bleus-verts magnifiques.

- Au fait Drago, pourquoi as-tu appelé notre fille Agathe ? demanda soudain Harry.

- ça doit être pour la même raison qui t'a poussé à appeler notre fille Christie.

- Tu t'es souvenu que mon écrivain préféré était Agatha Christie, ça me fait plaisir…

- Mais de rien, c'est un très beau prénom et peu commun. Je l'ai aussi appelé Agathe en référence à la pierre, c'était la préférée de ma mère et d'Anna.

Soudain un serpent rentra dans la chambre et vint s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Harry.

- Je vous présente Simsala, ma couleuvre de Roumanie offerte par Charlie.

- Tu as un serpent papa mais depuis quand ? demanda Christie un peu sur ses gardes.

- Je me sentais un peu seul quand tu es partit et quand Charlie est venue avec Hermione et les petits me faire un coucou il a amené Simsala pour moi. Il me la offerte car il devait se doutait que je manquait de compagnie.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les serpents, murmura la jeune fille.

- Moi je les adorent par contre, s'enthousiasma sa sœur.

- Et bien Agathe je te présente Simsala, Simsala je te présente mes filles Christie et Agathe.

- Sssalut, je vous trouve sssuperbes ccchères enfants.

- Sssalut heureuse de fffairre votre connaisssssanccce. Lui répondit la jeune blonde sans se soucier qu'elle parlait fourchelangue et que ses parents la regardaient médusé.

- Toi aussssi tu sssais parler aux ssserpents, ccc'est ffantasstiique. Siffla Simsala.

- Depuis quand parles-tu fourchelangue ma chérie ? demanda Drago assez frustré de ne pas l'avoir su avant et aussi un peu de ne pas savoir faire la même chose.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a trois mois quand un serpent à attaqué Christie, il s'était échappé de la cabane où se trouvent les animaux pour les soins aux créatures magiques. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que je sais parler aux serpents mais quand j'ai dit au serpent de laisser mon amie il m'a regardé et a répondu qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal juste sentir son parfum qui lui rappelait son ancienne propriétaire. J'ai était super étonnée de le comprendre.

Harry sourit alors et parla en fourchelangue à Simsala. Agathe compris alors qu'elle avait hérité cette faculté de son second père.

- Drago, je veux dire père, est ce que tu sais te transformer en animagus ? demanda alors de but en blanc Christie.

- Et bien oui et non. Hésita Drago.

- C'est-à-dire, tu sais ou tu ne sais pas, lui dit Harry.

- En fait je sais me transformer mais je ne sais pas contrôler ma transformation, expliqua le blond. Mais si ta fille demande ça c'est qu'elle en sait quelque chose, continua-t-il en regardant la jeune brune dans les yeux.

Elle hocha de la tête puis soudain se transforma en tigre sous les yeux de ses deux pères, Agathe venait de lui lançait Simsala au visage. Cette manœuvre ne plut guère au serpent qui partit se cacher sous l'armoire, surtout que ce gros chat lui faisait un peu peur.

- Quand le serpent l'a approché et que pour la première fois j'ai parlé avec lui et bien elle, elle s'est transformée en tigre sous le coup de l'émotion. Si elle, elle a eu peur du serpent, moi j'ai eu peur d'elle. J'ai cru qu'un tigre s'était lui aussi échappé mais quand j'ai vu son regard émeraude qui semblait perdu et l'absence de Christie qui aurait du se tenir là j'ai comprit ce qui s'était passé. Expliqua la jeune Malfoy.

- Notre fille est comme moi une animagus innée, je n'ai jamais apprit à me changer en cobra, c'est venu tout seul et je ne sais pas le gérer.

- Cool, s'exclama Harry, Agathe sait parler aux serpents comme moi et Christie sait se changer en animagus naturellement comme toi. Moi il m'a fallut plus d'un an d'apprentissage avant de pouvoir me changer en loup pendant une heure. Il leur faudra un peu d'entraînement pour arriver à utiliser ces facultés quand elles veulent mais, après quelques cours, ça devrait rouler tout seul.

- Heureux de voir que ça ne te gène pas du tout que nos filles soient hors norme. Lança Drago.

- Ben c'est toi-même qui disais qu'elles étaient géniales puisque c'était nos filles, c'est juste une preuve de plus. Et puis elles ont hérité de nous, cela veux dire que nous sommes hors normes également ! Lui rétorqua Harry.

- Oui je sais, je te faisait juste marcher, il est évident que si elles n'étaient pas uniques avec les pères qu'elles ont, je me poserait des questions. Et pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, Harry vit un véritable sourire sur les lèvres du grand Drago Malfoy, qui éclata de rire après sa réplique.


	11. Epilogue

Auteur: Malfoydream

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Résume: Quand les deux filles des deux plus grands ennemi de Poudlard se retrouvent dans cette même école ça fait des étincelles. Deux caractères très opposés qui vont pourtant s'allier pour savoir pourquoi leurs pères se détestent tant…

**La vérité est parfois bien cachée**

- Dis Drago tu te souvient de notre première nuit ensemble ?

- eh bien malgré que je sois pas mal bourré oui je m'en souvient dans les détails !

- c'est parce que je suis un bon coup ça marque, fit semblant de se vanter Harry.

- c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça… tu sais en y repensant on pourrait refaire une course de voiture et faire un film aussi…

- mais bien sur le soleil et les cocktails te montent à la tête !

- mais non Harry, fais moi confiance !

_« - Tu me fais confiance ? Car moi je te fais entièrement confiance… Drago Malfoy venait de faire une déclaration très touchante mais assez étrange sachant qu'elle s'adressait à Harry Potter son sois disant meilleur ennemi. _

_- Oui je te fais confiance. Assura Harry touché par les mots du blond, lavoiture sembla alors accélérer légèrement._

_- Et bien on va voir jusqu'à où tu me fais confiance, avait crié Drago puis sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, je veux savoir jusqu'à où tu m'aime… _

_Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu la fin de la phrase car Drago avait accéléré brusquement. Il accélérait de plus en plus et on aurait dit qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur d'en face mais, au dernier moment, il tourna et ralentit pour arriver plus doucement sur la ligne d'arrivée. Ils venaient de gagner et de remporter le trophée des 3 bolides. Emporté par leur joie ils s'étaient pris dans les bras et embrassé, heureusement personne ne les avaient remarqué. Harry avait raccompagné Drago chez lui, ils avaient parlé de leur passé commun et de tous les malentendus qui avaient pu exister entre eux. Et puis, de fil en aiguille, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu mais, quand après quelques verres, Harry avait murmuré à l'oreille de Drago des propos quelque peu indécents, leurs sens s'étaient totalement réveillés_.

_- Tu sais que beaucoup de personnes rêveraient d'être à ma place, voir ton sourire en étant couché sur ton canapé en train de boire du champagne. _

_- Je pense que beaucoup de personnes ne croiraient pas en leur chance mais vu notre situation passée, je ne m'étonne pas de ta réaction peu enthousiaste. _

_- Notre histoire pourrait faire l'objet d'un livre, ou même d'un film, tellement elle est incroyable._

_- Nous sommes dans la vraie vie, pas dans un film Harry._

_- Ah oui ? Pourtant tu n'as qu'à dire action pour que je m'étende sur ton lit. Lui avait susurré Harry en déboutonnant légèrement sa chemise._

_- Ne me tente pas, tu pourrais le regretter. _

_- Oh non, je ne crois pas…_

_Tour à tour, chacun avait dominé l'autre et Blaise les avaient trouvés le lendemain matin, endormis et enlacés dans le lit de Drago. Il était repartit sans bruit, bien sur il n'avait rien dit à son ami et avait plutôt attendu que Drago lui en parle de son initiative mais le blond ne l'avait pas fait. Ce soir là avait marqué un tournant dans la vie des deux hommes, un tournant positif avait pensé Drago sur le coup mais le lendemain Harry avait disparu envolé pour les USA emportant avec lui un souvenir de cette nuit ensemble. Drago lui était partit retrouver une bonne amie en Allemagne pour se consoler et il y avait vécu cinq ans avec sa fille, Agathe fruit de sa nuit d'erreur ou nuit d'amour avec Harry… »_

Le soleil dardait ses rayons sur l'Angleterre en ce chaud mois d'Aout et le nouveau _plus beau couple homosexuel de l'année_ élu à l'unanimité par les lecteurs du « Gay Sorcier », j'ai nommé les Potter-Malfoy, se remémorait son passé chaotique en se prélassant au bord de la piscine du manoir Malfoy, en compagnie de tous leur amis venus passé l'été chez eux comme cela était devenu la tradition. Après leur retrouvailles, et après nombres de réflexions, le nouveau couple avait décidé de s'installer dans une partie du manoir Malfoy et de réserver l'autre partie à l'entreprise de Drago, la demeure des Malfoy avait été rénové par Drago à son retour d'Allemagne afin d'en chasser tout ce qui se rapportait à son père et à la magie noire et faire céder Harry n'avait donc pas été difficile. La maison de celui ci fut vendu à Ron qui avait convaincue sa femme Italienne de quitter ce pays pour venir en Angleterre. En effet Ron était à présent marié avec une Italienne du nom de Lydsa, rencontré lors de ses vacances en Italie, qui tout comme lui travaillait comme chef cuisinier dans un restaurant. Eh oui quoi de plus normal pour Ron Weasley que de devenir un grand chef cuisinier ? Il avait écrit de nombreux livres sur l'art de mêler cuisine moldue et sorcière et ayant le mal du pays avait convaincue sa femme de revenir dans le pays de Shakespeare et Harry Potter pour ouvrir un restaurant Italien. Ensemble il avait des triplés Paolo, Theresa et Matthew âgés de 10 ans.

Quant au jumelles elles s'appelaient désormais Agathe Narcissa Malfoy-Potter et Christie Lili Potter-Malfoy et elles s'apprêtaient à rentrer en quatrième année à Poudlard, et par la même occasion à retrouver leurs petits amis au grand malheur de leurs pères. Pendant l'été elles avaient décidé d'apprendre à créer un patronus, celui d'Agathe était une licorne et d'après Drago cela devait avoir un rapport avec le surnom que Christie lui avait donné et qui l'avait marqué; celui de Christie était un loup gris. La jeune brune avait également appris à mieux contrôler son animagus félin tandis que sa jumelle disait à tout va en riant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler en cour car si elle ratait ses buses et aspics elle pourrait toujours faire charmeuse de serpents et dresseuse de tigres. Leurs pères étaient fiers d'elles et n'en revenaient toujours pas du bonheur qu'il leur était offert. Christie, depuis les retrouvailles de ses deux pères, leur faisait part presque tout les jours de son souhait d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, Agathe elle disait pourvoir se contenter d'un chien mais au fond avoir des frères et sœurs ou des cousins c'est ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé et ça Drago le savait bien. A présent ils étaient une vraie famille tous les quatre enfin bientôt tous les cinq puisque Harry attendait un bébé ! Un petit gars qui promettait de faire parler de lui vu les parents et les sœurs qu'il avait, amis sorcier préparez vous Scorpius James Potter-Malfoy va bientôt naitre.

L'arrivée de cet enfant avait réjouie Ginny qui, à l'annonce de la grossesse de son ami, avait dit qu'ainsi ils pourrait elle et lui partager leurs anecdotes de futures « mamans ». La rousse était elle aussi enceinte de plusieurs mois pour le plus grand bonheur du papa et du fils de Ginny; la dernière des Weasley avait été marié à Dean Thomas pendant 5 ans puis il y a quatres ans elle avait divorcé et élevait maintenant seule leur fils de 7 ans Connor. Aujourd'hui elle était fiancé à Blaise Zabini, elle l'avait retrouvé chez les Potter-Malfoy où depuis deux ans ils passaient une partie de l'été avec les deux tribus Weasley, et au fil des semaines ils s'étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Blaise avait toujours eu un faible pour elle à poudlard mais avec les pressions, les rivalités et tout il avait refoulé ses sentiments et n'avait jamais osé la séduire, de plus peu après la fin de la guerre elle s'était marié à Seamus détruisant ainsi les espoirs de Blaise.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais oublié cet après midi de Juin où la rousse de ses rêves était entré dans son cabinet enceinte jusqu'au cou et tenant par la main une petite fille de 4 ans qui était assurément celle de Potter. Il avait cru sur le coup que Ginnie s'était marié avec lui puis il se rappela qu'elle était avec Finnigan; et puis cette enfant lui rappelait vaguement son ami Drago mais ce n'était pas possible n'est-ce pas ? A présent il savait que si, l'année suivante il appris pour la liaison d'un soir des deux anciens ennemis et rencontra le fruit de cette union mais il ne parla jamais à Drago de ses doutes, se disant que des personnes ressemblant à Drago il en existaient pleins et que ce serait lui donner de faux espoirs.

Mais ce temps de tristesse et de mensonges était révolu, Ginny n'avait d'yeux que pour son métisse et portait ses enfants, des faux jumeaux qu'ils comptaient appelés Ginger et Kennan. Evidement la belle rousse pouvait compter sur sa meilleure amie Hermione pour l'épauler dans l'épreuve de la grossesse multiple elle qui avait vécu ça avec ses deux petits gars Jason et Julian 3 ans nés de son mariage avec Charlie Weasley, heureux propriétaire d'une animalerie sorcière et heureux papa de Juliet Weasley-Granger âgée de 8 ans.

Comme quoi la vérité peut être bien cachée mais le bonheur lui n'est jamais loin…


End file.
